


A World Remembered

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Derek Hale, Claiming, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, First Time, Frottage, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Hunting, Illnesses, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mate bonds, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Derek Hale, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pandemics, Post-Apocalypse, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles, tiny houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly twenty years after The Sickness hit, Derek returns to Beacon Hills where he finds a settlement run by an Alpha from his past.</p><p>Stiles and his pack take Derek into their territory, welcoming him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomrebel/gifts).



> We participated in The Sterek Exchange and took two of Venomrebel's prompts and sort of combined them and mushed them together. One was a prompt asking for an ABO world with Omega Derek where Omegas can choose their own mates and the other was for a Post-Apocalyptic world where Stiles sets up a base camp to help people. So, we hope you like how we combined them and the direction we decided to take! This is part one of two parts.

Derek shoved his way through the small stand of trees, feeling dizzy from dehydration. Despite his werewolf strength, the pack he had slung over his shoulder felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He knew he was on his last leg and hoped that he remembered rightly where he was.

He staggered forward along the wooded ridge he was on and peered downward towards Beacon Hills. Derek could see large walls that hadn’t been there when he and Laura had left, but he supposed a lot had changed since then. After she died, he’d felt compelled to come back here… to pack land. Where he grew up.

Bracing himself and licking his dry lips, Derek lowered himself and carefully began climbing down the shallow slope. When he was little more than halfway down he cursed as the soft ground crumbled and gave way under his foot. He tried to regain his balance to no avail and he went down hard, rolling and bumping into rocks and small saplings. As he came to a stop at the base of the ridge he wondered if he’d be able to stand up again. After a few minutes, his vision stopped spinning, but his temples still pounded and his chest heaved.

Derek rolled himself to his stomach and pushed himself upright, swaying slightly in place. He took one, then a second step, keeping his eye on what looked like a doorway in the wall. After a few more steps, his vision went black and his eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

***

Stiles’ face turned up at the sound of feet pounding against the ground and Scott’s heart thundering in his ears. 

“Stiles! You need to come, quick. We have a newcomer!”  
  
It wasn't unusual that new people found their way to their camp in Beacon Hills, but it was unusual that Scott or anyone else would alert him and require his attention when people showed up. There were generally more supernatural than humans filtering in these days, but occasionally there was a person infected with the Sickness that wanted into their camp or wanted an Alpha werewolf for the bite. Stiles followed after Scott, his nostrils flaring when he reached the gates. The smell of an Omega werewolf was evident, but what threw Stiles was the smell of what could only be a previous heat clinging to his skin. “He passed out?” Stiles asked, moving down to sniff the Omega. “He’s not sick. He’s probably dehydrated.”

“Should I get my mom?” Scott asked, his face drawn with concern.

“Yeah… let her know I’m bringing him to her and Deaton so they can check him out.” Stiles reached a hand out to press against the Omega’s head and his skin felt like its normal temperature. Stiles shifted his body and reached out his arms to maneuver the Omega into his arms so he could pick him up. “I’ll just take him now. He doesn't need to be out here like this.”

As Stiles stood, a voice drifted over to them from just inside the compound. “Hmmm, I thought I caught a whiff of a new bitch.” It was Brad, one of the newer Alphas that had recently moved into the compound. He’d been bitten as a teenager and promptly decided to fulfill every nasty stereotype known to Alphas. He was big, brutish and believed that Betas and Omegas were beneath him. “Little bigger than a normal Omega, isn’t he?” Brad wrinkled his nose in consideration, before reaching a hand out towards the Omega.

Stiles’ hair stood on end and he took a small step back so the Omega would be out of Brad’s reach. He hated the new ideas that cropped up after the Pandemic about how Omegas were just bitches to breed. Before the Sickness, they were cherished and allowed to choose their own mates. He remembered the stories his mom used to tell him before the Sickness took her, too. When Brad reached out again, a growl bubbled up inside of Stiles’ chest until he was roaring at him, eyes glowing _red_. “Omegas are not here for yours or anyone else’s use.”

Brad’s eyes flashed briefly and he stepped forward, before seeming to think better of it. “Forgot how uptight you can be, Stilinski.” He mock saluted before heading off the way he came.

“What an asshole,” Scott said, shaking his head.

“Yeah. People tend to be assholes in the world today,” Stiles commented to Scott, eyes still trained on Brad until he was out of sight. After a few moments, Stiles began to relax and breathe easier, looking down to the Omega passed out in his arms. “Let’s get him to Deaton.”

***

Derek slowly came back to himself, opening his eyes and then immediately squinting at the harsh sunlight that seemed to drill into his skull. He groaned and moved to cover his eyes when he felt a sharp tug on his hand. Peering to the side, he noticed an IV steadily dripping.

“How are you feeling?” came a gentle voice. Derek cast around his gaze and saw a woman watching him, wearing scrubs. Her curly black hair was pulled back from her face, her eyes sympathetic and kind.

“Better,” Derek croaked. “It’s been a rough week.”

“You had us all worried,” another voice said. A young man came into view near the bed. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Derek started a bit at this new presence. He realized he must have been in worse shape than he thought to not have noticed him. Particularly because, as Derek focused in, the man positively radiated Alpha. Fighting the urge to show submission, Derek met the young man’s gaze straight on. “I’m a stranger to you… I didn’t expect to worry anyone.”

“Stranger or not, it’s a rough world out there. You came to a good place.” The young man paused and studied Derek. “My name is Stiles.”

“I’m Derek.” He held out the hand that wasn’t attached to an IV stand. Stiles shook it firmly, before Derek let it fall back to rest on his stomach.

“And I’m Melissa,” the dark haired woman said. “One of the doctors here.”

“Thank you for helping me,” Derek said. “I really appreciate it.” Looking around the room, everything was orderly and clean. It was one of the nicest places he’d been in a long time. The large windows let in a lot of natural light and he could hear the faint sounds of conversation and laughter from outside the building.

Stiles smiled down at Derek and glanced at Melissa. “When you’re feeling better I’d like to talk to you more. And we can get you a place set up of your own.”

Derek felt a small bubble of hope in his chest. “You mean, you’d let me stay? You don’t know me, but I grew up here and I just couldn’t think of anywhere else to go…” Derek realized he was rambling a bit and trailed off.

“We try to give everyone a chance, so yes, you can stay.” Stiles smile grew. “I’ve pretty much been here all my life, so I know the draw this place can have.” Stiles hesitantly reached out a hand to place on Derek’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “So welcome home.”

“Thank you.” Derek felt himself smiling, something he hadn’t done in a long time.

Melissa unfolded her arms and walked up to the two of them, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Okay, Stiles, I’d like my patient to get a little more rest.”

Stiles gave Melissa a look that seemed like he was used to those kinds of comments from her, but he was smiling. “Fine, fine.” He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. “You can let Melissa know when you’re up for talking to me.”

“I will,” Derek promised, his eyelids already feeling heavier.

“You’re safe here, Derek,” Melissa said. “Get some rest.”

Derek nodded his head mutely, before letting himself drift back into oblivion.

***

Stiles sighed as he rested back in the warm water of the tub and tried not to let his nerves get the best of him at the thought of Derek coming to his home. Stiles may be the Alpha of this territory and this may be his settlement that he runs with the help of his pack and friends, but that didn't mean he still didn't get the jitters. He was still nervous over little things, even if he could handle making the big choices.

Things were difficult for Stiles sometimes because he could still remember what the world was like _before_. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, then moved to get out of the tub and dry off. Derek would be here soon and Stiles being naked when a new Omega showed up at his door was _not_ the impression he wanted to make. He dressed quickly and dried his hair, strands damp as he headed down the stairs. Not soon after he heard a knock on the door and he smiled as he opened it.

“Hey. I'm glad you came.” Stiles stepped aside to let Derek into his home.

Derek looked at Stiles, then down at his own clothes and sighed a bit. “Thank you for inviting me here,” he said, stepping past Stiles into the foyer. “Should I take off my shoes?”

“If you want. Whatever makes you comfortable,” Stiles said, closing the door. “I wasn't sure if you were going to be hungry but I made sure to have some food for you just in case.” He motioned to the living area where there was venison and quail set out on the coffee table.

“Wow,” Derek said, his gaze roving over the spread. After a second, his stomach growled loudly and Derek flushed. “Um...it’s been awhile since I’ve eaten food prepared.”

“I can imagine.” Stiles watched Derek carefully, moving to sit down on one of the couches, hoping to make Derek feel comfortable in his home. “You can eat your fill.”

Derek looked around at the various surfaces and then back at Stiles, shifting from foot to foot and looking a bit lost.

“You're not going to sit down?” Stiles asked, pulling his feet up on the couch under him and leaning forward.

“Yeah… just… where do you want me to sit if I’m eating?” Derek was still shifting in place, his gaze fixed on the food.

“There's a perfectly comfy chair right across from me, or you can sit on the couch. Or I can move if you want the couch to yourself.”

Derek nodded and licked his lips. He walked to the table and carefully dished up some of the food before moving to the chair and sitting down, balancing the plate on his lap. Using his fingers, Derek dug into the quail, pulling off large pieces and shoving them into his mouth, tiny happy noises falling from his lips.

Stiles leaned back against the couch, making himself comfortable and stayed quiet as Derek ate. The little noises leaving Derek’s lips made the Alpha within Stiles rumble with pleasure, but he kept quiet and just smiled as he watched. When Derek was finished with the quail, Stiles finally spoke. “So… tell me about yourself?”

Derek swallowed his final mouthful and blinked at Stiles. “Well,” he started, “I grew up in Beacon Hills, before the Sickness. When my family died, my older sister Laura and I ran and spent the past ten years or so on the move. She was my Alpha… she protected me.”

A sadness filled Stiles and he nodded, giving Derek an understanding look. “I’m sorry… about your sister. I know what it’s like to lose family.” Stiles’ eyes drifted over Derek and he looked down at his hands. “I guess I should share something about myself, too, then. I grew up in Beacon Hills too as a kid, before the Sickness. My mom passed away from it and then I got it.”

“You mean you were born human?” Derek asked, looking interested.

Stiles let out a slow breath and nodded, trying not to let the memories take him over. “Yeah. I was born human. I was around 10 when I got sick. By then, weres had already been exposed to the populace and people were seeking out Alphas to take the bite. My dad was the Sheriff and he knew the Alpha in the area, so we went to her. And I survived the bite.”

Derek’s eyes grew round. “Stiles… Stilinski?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed slightly. “Uhhh… yeah. But I guess if you grew up here and knew my dad was the Sheriff, you could put that together.” He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “And then I became an Alpha.”

“I knew your dad,” Derek went on. “I knew you too, but… you were much smaller back then.” He looked down at his hands. “I suppose it’s not that surprising, finding someone from before.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah... uh… I was a lot smaller back then,” he agreed and smiled at Derek. “I don't think it’s that surprising if you’re coming back home.” Stiles looked at Derek, curious. “What’s your last name?”

Derek swallowed, then said, barely audible, “Hale.”

Stiles was sure the shock showed on his face as Derek’s last name settled in. Hale. Derek Hale. As in the Hales and Talia Hale. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “You - your mom, she’s the one that turned me.”

“I know,” Derek said. “It was a few months before they…” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “My mom… she really liked your family.”

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles said quietly. He wasn't sure what to say, so Stiles did the only thing he could think of and moved off the couch and over to Derek, crouching near him. “I remember when that happened… my dad thought you and your sister…” he reached out a hand to place on Derek’s arm, trying to comfort him.

Derek leaned ever so slightly into Stiles’ touch, shuddering slightly. “Thank you. The two of us spent so many years running from the past… and when I lost Laura, I had nowhere to go.” Derek sniffed a bit, and scrubbed at his eyes. “But it was like something was calling me back here. Like I knew I’d be safe.”

Stiles nodded and squeezed Derek's arm gently. “You're safe here. If I can help it, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or take advantage of you. My pack will make sure of that.”

“I want to believe you… I feel like I can trust you,” Derek whispered. “If you’re anything like your father was, you’re a good man.”

A smile tugged at Stiles’ lips. “I'm sure my dad will be happy to see you again. Maybe when you're settled we can come by and check on you?” Stiles gave Derek's arm another squeeze and then carefully released him, moving back around to sit on the couch again. “One of my pack members, Kira, already has a place for you. She's making sure it's comfortable for when you arrive.”

“I really appreciate it.” Derek smiled a bit at Stiles, then lapsed into silence, his eyes searching Stiles’ face. After a few seconds he seemed to realize he’d been staring and looked down, cheeks turning red.

Stiles couldn't help but notice the blush creeping over Derek's skin and wondered why Derek was blushing. He smiled though and ran a hand through his hair. “If you want to save the venison for later I can pack it up for you, but I'm not in any rush. You can stay as long as you like.”

“I don’t want to bother you… you must have other things you need to do than serve me food.” Derek leaned forward and put his empty plate on the coffee table. “And if it’s alright with you, I’d like to hunt and replace what you’ve given me. With your permission.”

Stiles could feel himself tense at the thought of Derek going out alone to hunt. It made him feel uneasy and he knew they were going to have to have a conversation about Derek being an Omega at some point. Stiles was just hoping he wouldn't have to bring it up until later. Stiles licked his lips and looked up at Derek. “You have my permission to hunt… I just… You're an Omega and there are threats to your safety that worry me.”

“I thought you said it was safe here,” Derek said, sounding a mix of worried and frustrated.

“It is.” Stiles sighed. “But there are a couple of new alphas that think they can do what they want. Namely, harass Omegas and Betas. I'm on the verge of ripping their throats out, but my dad is encouraging me to give them a chance. I've already… warned them off of you at the gate.” Stiles studied Derek's face quietly, a deeper part of him wanting to protect Derek. “I'd feel better if one my pack went with you to hunt.”

“Oh.” Derek looked a bit wary, but then he scowled. “I can take care of myself, if you’re wondering. I’ve had to.” He shook his head a little. “Not that I’m not grateful to you, of course. And if you think I should go out with one of your pack… I’ll defer to your judgment.”

“I'd feel better if you did,” Stiles said softly. “I can't control what happens outside of these walls when you leave to hunt and if one of them is with you, I would be less worried.” Stiles licked his lips as his eyes dropped down to Derek's briefly and then back to his eyes. “If you rather them not, I understand. I just want you as safe as possible.”

“I get it… you keep everyone here safe if you can.” Derek chewed at his lip for a moment. “I think I should check out where you have me staying.” He stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his pants. “Oh, Melissa told me to ask you… I had a duffel bag with me. Did you happen to find it?”

Stiles stood up and nodded. “Yeah. I had Scott take it to Kira. I can walk you to your new place. I think you'll like it. It's not huge or anything, but it's enough space.”

“Well, my last ‘house’ was a burnt out train car, so I’m guessing whatever it is will be a step up,” Derek snorted.

Stiles chuckled and motioned his head to the door. It didn't take long for Stiles to lead them to Derek's new place. Less than twenty steps exactly from Stiles’ own house. “This is it,” he said motioning to the tiny house. Stiles was pleased that it was nestled among his pack's own houses. “What do you think?”

“I remember these,” Derek said, gaping a bit. “From before… there was a tiny house craze, with people moving around the country and living off the grid.”

Stiles knew his grin reached his eyes as he looked between the house and Derek. “When we started to run out of actual houses for people, we started building these. We try our best to keep a few around that are unoccupied in case we get new people. This one is all yours.”

“Really?” Derek looked like he could hardly believe his eyes. “Even though you’ve just met me, you’re giving me a house?” He walked up the steps to the tiny porch, running his hand along the railing reverently.

“I have a good feeling about you, Derek.” Stiles gave Derek a warm smile. “And I don't think you're going to be an asshole that I have to kick out of our community. I know people. I've always been able to read them well and you're a good one.”

“That means a lot.” Derek gave Stiles the biggest smile he’d seen on him yet, revealing slightly too large front teeth and dimples in his bearded cheeks.

There was a fluttering in Stiles’ chest at the sight of that smile on Derek’s face, that reached all the way to Derek’s eyes. Stiles resolved to see more smiles like that on Derek, if he had any say in it. His eyes drifted over the happy look that seemed to radiate off of Derek and fill him. “You should go inside and check it out and tell me how you like it.”

Still smiling, Derek turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepping into the small house.

Stiles knew exactly what the house looked like inside with a loft bedroom, galley kitchen and cozy living and dining area under the loft. There was a small door that led to a bathroom and Derek’s duffel bag hanging from a hook. Stiles thought Derek would appreciate the curtains already on the windows that Kira had made for the tiny home.

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you for this,” Derek said softly. “This is more than I was expecting when I came back here.” Derek’s eyes seemed to focus on the lighting fixtures and then cast to a switch. His brow furrowed. “You have electricity in the houses?”

Stiles was standing at the doorway now, looking into the tiny house with Derek. “And running water,” Stiles said. “We’ve worked it out and it’s starting to be like it was before. I mean, the Sickness is still around, but it’s been almost twenty years since the outbreak.” Stiles leaned against the doorframe and grinned at Derek. “And you don't have to repay me. You’re part of this community now.”

Derek ran his hand along the counter in the small kitchen, before he looked up at Stiles. “Thank you. For everything.”

Stiles nodded and glanced away from Derek. “I’ll let you get settled. If you need anything, you know where to find me. I’ll be around and the pack may stop by to check on you at some point.” Stiles stood straight and glanced at Derek again. “Welcome home, Derek.” At that, he turned and gripped the door, closing it behind him.

***

The next morning, Derek grumbled into his pillow as the sound of knocking came at his door. He blinked his eyes blearily and noticed the early morning light filtering in through the windows. Reflecting on the fact that he’d just had the most restful night of sleep that he could remember, he sat upright and stretched, groaning in pleasure as his back cracked. “I’m coming,” he called, sliding himself to the loft ladder and climbing down.

When he opened the door, there was a pretty dark haired girl there, with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder.

Her eyes traveled along Derek’s bare chest and back up to his face. “I’m Allison,” she said with a cheeky smile. “Stiles said you wanted to go hunting?”

Derek noticed where her gaze went and fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest. “Umm, yeah. I wanted to replace the food he gave me yesterday, if I could.” Derek surreptitiously sniffed and was somewhat surprised to discover the young woman was a wolf. He wondered why she was armed, when she had her own natural weapons in fangs and claws.

“I can wait outside until you’re dressed,” Allison said, still grinning. “I know a place where we can do some hunting.”

“Thanks,” Derek muttered, as she waved and stepped back onto the porch. He shut the door and hurriedly pulled on one of his two sets of clothes and grabbed an apple off the counter. Stiles had seen fit to stock him with some produce as well. Shoving his feet into his boots, he then grabbed a second apple for Allison and walked out onto the tiny porch. “Breakfast?” he asked, holding up the fruit.

Allison looked at the apple and back up to Derek before giving him a warm smile and taking it. “Thank you.” She bit into the apple and motioned with her head. “If you’re strong enough for a little walk I know where we can get some venison.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Derek said, trying to sound confident. He still didn’t feel quite back to his normal self, but he was in miles better shape than the day before. “Lead the way.”

Allison ate her apple quietly as she walked Derek to the wall, explained they were going to hunt to the guards and continued on their way. “Do you hunt often? How's your skill set?” She asked, tossing the apple core into a bush.

“Well, I’ve been hunting as my primary source of food for well over ten years,” Derek said. “I use what I have in my wolf.” He shrugged and flicked his hand, claws springing out.

Allison nodded. “I grew up hunting. Not always to eat,” she shrugged. “My family comes from a line of hunters so I know how to use weapons. I don't exactly rely on my wolf to do that. I guess I have some of the general problems bitten wolves have with that.”

Derek couldn’t help it. He tensed at the knowledge that Allison was from a hunting family, even if she was a wolf now. Assuming that’s the type of hunter she meant, and not just a family that had a thing for hunting deer and other woodland creatures. “By hunter, you mean…”

Allison didn't stop walking as she glanced at Derek, seemed to pause briefly in thought, then said, “I'm an Argent.” She kept walking down the path and took a right into the forest. “I've only killed in self defense. My dad and I… we have a code that doesn't align with other hunter families. Also, my boyfriend is a werewolf. I think you're safe with me.” She smiled at Derek then, seemingly trying to ease his fears.

Derek’s gut dropped into his feet, despite Allison’s attempt at reassurance. Argents were notorious among werewolves. But… Allison was a werewolf, he reminded himself. Obviously their views had shifted enough to allow that. He gave Allison a tentative smile back. “Okay,” he said simply.

Allison led Derek through the woods, climbing over dead trees and rocks, guiding him through the winding forest. “My mom… she died of the Sickness,” Allison said quietly. “My father wanted her to take the bite and she refused to save herself.” Allison glanced at Derek, face twisted in what could only be sadness.

“I’m not that shocked,” Derek said, his gut wrenching. “Even before the Sickness, hunters would commit suicide rather than allow themselves to be turned.” He swung a leg over a large log, moss and bark crumbling under his hands. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Truly.”

Allison nodded. “Thank you,” she said softly. “After… I became ill and my father and I decided it was best for me to get the bite. It hasn’t been easy, trying to get used to being a werewolf, but it’s worth it. I’m with my friends and my family… and we’re helping people. Supernatural and human alike.”

“Stiles was telling me some of it… it’s an admirable thing you’re doing here.” Derek breathed in deep, the air full of the scents of the woods. He could feel himself getting more relaxed, feeling more in his element. “My sister and I didn’t see much civilization, the way we were living.”

“I can only imagine,” Allison said with a sigh. “It was rough at first, but we’ve been in Beacon Hills all along. People come and go and we’ve met our own share of vile people. But it’s much worse outside.” She paused and sniffed the air, shifting her eyes over to Derek as she reached back to pull an arrow from her quiver and locked it into the bow.

Derek caught the scent almost simultaneously. Definitely a deer, possibly more than one. He let his beta shift flow over him as naturally as breathing and the scent became more intense by a thousand fold. “About 50 yards?” Derek looked to Allison, her pose alert.

Allison nodded and then looked out into the forest. “So how do you want to do this?” she asked, crouching down and breathing deeply.

“Normally, I just run and attack it.” Derek spoke carefully around his fangs.

Allison raised her brows and grinned. “Okay… well… if we’re taking down more than one, let’s try to be a little more stealthy,” Allison said quietly. “Just follow me. We’re going to stalk the deer and I’m going to shoot one. After the first is down, you can pounce the other. How does that sound?”

“You know these woods better than me,” Derek said. Allison seemed both confident and competent. “Lead the way.”

Allison nodded and started forward, staying low as she maneuvered her way through the brush. After several yards, she stopped and glanced back at Derek, motioning with her head in front of them.

Derek crept up and noticed four deer, all grazing. None of them showed any signs of having heard the wolves approaching. “Which one will you go for?” Derek whispered.

“The one on the far right,” Allison said as her eyes turned back to the deer. “Which one are you going for?”

“The one closest to us, just to his left. He doesn’t have a clear avenue of escape; he’s blocked by the others.” Derek flexed his hands, claws at the ready. “I’ll wait for you to fire, then go.” His muscles were coiled in a familiar energy, his heart already starting to pound faster , adrenaline flooding his veins.

Allison raised her bow and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She opened them and drew the string back, breathed deeply and then back out before she let the arrow fly with deadly accuracy. She had barely released when Derek was bounding towards the deer, dimly registering the arrow striking Allison’s target. Panicking, the deer scattered, but Derek had tunnel vision and just closed in on his own mark. Leaping through the air, he landed on its back and quickly snapped its neck, taking it down in a matter of seconds.

He crouched atop the fallen animal, breathing hard through his fangs. Even though there was primal satisfaction in it, he’d never taken pleasure in killing, thinking of it as a necessity for survival rather than sport.

Allison walked up next to Derek, smiling down at his kill. “Good job,” she breathed, flushed from the hunt. Allison moved over to her deer and pulled out a few arrows. “I’m sure everyone will enjoy this tonight. The pack is going to be thrilled.”

“I’m glad,” Derek said, reverting back from his shift. He climbed off the deer carcass and picked it up easily, slinging it over his shoulders. After adjusting it for a second, he turned back to Allison. “Should we head back to camp?”

Allison put the arrows back into her quiver and slung her bow over her shoulder. “Yeah. Let’s get these back so we can get them cleaned up.” Allison picked up the deer easily and put it over her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

***

Stiles pushed his hands into his pockets and paced around outside of Derek’s tiny house, frowning to himself. He’d stopped by to check on the pack after Allison had informed him of their hunting earlier in the day, only to find that Derek wasn't present. It had made Stiles uncomfortable and he wondered if Derek didn't like his pack. Laughter and shrieks floated from behind Stiles’ house and he smiled at the sounds of his pack, only to sigh and take a deep breath. He walked up to Derek’s door and raised his hand, giving a few knocks.

There was only a brief pause before Derek opened the door and gave Stiles a tentative smile. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “Everything okay?”

“It was just… a lot of people,” Derek replied, his face coloring very faintly. “It’s been just me and my sister for years...and then just me. I just think it’s going to be an adjustment.”

“Okay. I just wanted to check on you. Allison said that you took off pretty soon after you guys got back and the pack was worried.” Stiles licked his lips and glanced in the direction of where he could hear Lydia scolding the pack for acting like heathens, with no heat in her voice. “Are you sure you don't want to come back? We’ve got plenty of meat still.”

Derek shifted from foot to foot, still looking dubious.

Stiles glanced toward his house and back to Derek. “Um. Doors always open. We tend to hang out a lot outside when the weather is nice. Whenever you feel up to it, feel free to come over.” Stiles stood there awkwardly and waited. When there wasn't a response he said, “See you around,” and turned to head back toward his pack.

“Stiles,” Derek called almost at once. “Just let me grab a jacket, okay?”

Stiles half turned back to Derek and he could feel the smile already growing on his face. “Yeah. Okay.” Derek disappeared inside briefly and emerged with a threadbare jacket. Stiles made a mental note to dig up some better clothes for Derek. “I think you'll like them once you get to know them.”

Derek gave Stiles a slightly shaky smile, but nodded anyway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and fell into step beside Stiles on the short walk to his backyard.

“I hope you don't feel like I’m forcing you to be involved in my pack,” Stiles said as they walked. “I just really want you to feel welcomed and part of our community.”

Derek slowed a bit. “I’m so tired of being alone,” he whispered, looking down at his feet.

Stiles stopped and turned to face Derek. “Well… you don't have to be alone anymore,” Stiles said softly. Stiles felt an ache deep in his chest, knowing that feeling all too well.

Drawing in a deep breath, Derek nodded, not breaking his gaze from Stiles’ face.

Stiles reached out carefully to grip Derek’s upper arm and give him a brief squeeze, trying to comfort him. “Come on… let me introduce you to my pack.” Stiles turned back and walked with Derek towards his house, leading him around the back to where eight people were sitting around a campfire. Hoots and teasing howls sounded as Stiles approached with Derek. Stiles cast a grin at Derek and started pointing. “Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, you know Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Kira. Everyone, this is Derek.”

Derek looked more than a little spooked, but raised his hand in a wave nonetheless.

“You grew up in Beacon Hills, right Derek?” Scott asked cheerfully.

“That’s right. My mother was Talia Hale.” Derek let that admission hover in the air, looking a bit sick, like he was bracing for the recognition.

Allison elbowed Scott promptly and Isaac snorted as Scott grunted and held his side. “Ignore Scott, he doesn't seem to know how to socialize,” Isaac said and grabbed a plate. “You hungry?”

Stiles moved to sit on the ground next to Lydia and Isaac, making space beside him for Derek, happy that his pack wasn't being too terrible. “There's plenty!”

Derek quickly gathered some food and made a beeline for Stiles, sitting down next to him, their knees almost brushing. “I’m pretty rusty at socializing myself,” Derek admitted. “But I’m hoping being back here will help.”

“Between all of these crazy kids I'm sure you'll be back up to socializing in no time,” Stiles said, smiling at Derek and reaching out for the plate Isaac was handing him.

“If he decides to attach to you, Scott will easily follow you around like your new best friend. We’ve seen it happen,” Erica piped up from where she was cuddled in Boyd’s lap.

“Hey!” Scott yelped, indignant.

“She has a point, Scott,” Lydia added. “You do tend to fixate on people you think need a friend.”

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Derek mumbled.

“You’re not a bother,” Stiles said and smiled over at Derek. “They just want to absorb you into the pack,” he added with a chuckle, feeling a warmth bud in his chest at that thought. “If they become a nuisance just tell them to leave you alone.”  
  
“I, for one, will not be following you around,” Isaac said. “And neither will Jackson. He’s too far up Lydia’s skirt to think about anything else.”  
  
Isaac laughed as a piece of venison came flying at his head from Jackson’s direction. “Thanks. I was extra hungry,” Isaac said as he plucked the meat from the air and popped it into his mouth.

Stiles shook his head and chuckled. “Seriously… you’re not a bother.”

The corner of Derek’s mouth quirked up a fraction as he looked at Stiles. “Okay.”

After that the pack broke up into smaller groups of conversation and laughter as the night went on. Derek seemed content to observe more than interact, staying close to Stiles’ side.

Stiles leaned back on the ground and pushed his hands under his head, sighing with contentment. “How are you doing?” Stiles asked Derek, looking over to him and nudging him with his knee.

“I’m doing okay,” Derek answered. “This was nice… thank you for talking me into coming.”

“Thank you for coming,” Stiles replied and watched Derek in the darkness. He breathed deeply, letting Derek’s scent fill his lungs and there was a spice to Derek’s scent that had Stiles wanting more of it. “We do stuff like this a few times a week, if you want to join us.”

“I’ll remember that.” Derek sat for a moment, before scooching himself down until he was lying stretched out beside Stiles. “I can’t remember the last time I was this full,” he commented, rubbing his stomach. “Or the last time I had a night’s sleep like last nights. Almost hard to believe I have another restful night ahead of me too.”

“I can imagine it’s hard to get used to,” Stiles said. “I mean, when I was a kid it was hard to sleep after everything that happened. But it gets easier. You’ll start getting a routine and things will come more natural.” Stiles tilted his head over to look at Derek beside him, unable to keep from sniffing in his direction.

Derek turned his head to the side and caught Stiles’ eyes. It looked like his own nostrils flared a bit, his pupils dilating just a fraction. “I hope you’re right,” he murmured, swallowing hard.

“I’m sure it’ll take some time… but eventually it’ll happen.” Stiles shifted, turning onto his side and propping his head up on his hand, facing Derek. Stiles’ eyes glanced back to the pack when Erica shrieked and Boyd rumbled happily, burying himself in her neck and the rest of the pack chuckled. “I know you’re still new here, but I think you’ll like it if you give it a chance,” he said, eyes turning back to Derek.

Derek kept his gaze on Stiles for a few long seconds then nodded, before his eyes drifted shut. He laced his hands behind his head and tilted his face up like he was searching for a breeze. Or a caress.

Stiles breathed deeply again, his eyes searching Derek, wanting to reach out and touch him. He knew that his biology was driving him to want to be closer to Derek from the sheer fact that Derek was an Omega and Stiles was an Alpha… but Derek just smelled so damn good. And the little kick to Derek’s scent that was more than just Omega made Stiles want to sniff him more. Stiles’ eyes shifted away from Derek at the sudden, high-pitched and enthusiastic screams that filled the air, then a little body was throwing itself on Stiles and growling happily. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the little girl, her hair curly and dark, skin fair with big, dark eyes. “Oh my god, what are you doing up?”

“We couldn't sleep!” the little girl shouted happily. “Grandma Melissa let us out!”

In the distance, there came more happy shrieks, followed by Erica chasing a tiny blond streak around the area, yelling over her shoulder for Boyd’s help. Reaching out one massive arm to his left, Boyd snagged the young girl and swung her giggling into his lap.

Stiles laughed as Madison growled happily and snuffled him before jumping off of him to join her sister. He glanced over at Derek and smiled. “Sorry… that’s Madison and Abby. Erica and Boyd’s daughters. They were _supposed_ to be sleeping, but obviously they got out.” Stiles smiled after the kids, knowing there was warmth in his eyes as he watched his pack and family.

Derek watched the children with what looked like a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I loved growing up in a big family,” he said, almost absentmindedly.

Stiles glanced from the kids and over to Derek, breathing in deeply. He could tell the difference in Derek’s scent, even if it was only slight. “I know nothing can ever replace your pack or family,” Stiles said softly. “But if things work out and you like it here, you can always join my pack.”

“Really?” Derek asked. There was a thread of hope in his voice, yet caution as well.

“We’re not exactly like other packs,” Stiles said and smiled at Derek. “I’m sure you’d fit right in whenever the time comes.”

“Thank you… for everything.” Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes a moment longer, before his fingers brushed against Stiles’ ever so slightly before drawing back.

Stiles flexed his fingers, already wanting to chase the feel of Derek’s ever so slight touch. “You’re welcome,” he said quietly. He held Derek’s gaze, licking his lips and breathing deeply with each breath. He had to get himself under control. Derek had just shown up for crying out loud. Stiles was better than his biology. He breathed out slowly, his eyes dropping down to Derek’s lips and then a shriek and little howl startled him. Madison and Abby were running around again, jumping on the other pack members and begging them to run with them.

Derek cleared his throat and sat up. “I really should be getting home. I’m pretty tired from the hunt today.” He stood up and brushed off his pants, offering Stiles a hand.

Stiles tried not to feel disappointed that Derek was leaving and not nervous at the thought of reaching out and touching Derek’s extended hand. He nodded and sat up, reaching up and gripping Derek’s hand as he stood. “Thanks… um, do you want me to walk you back?”

“That’d be nice,” Derek agreed, holding Stiles’ hand a fraction longer before releasing him, then stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Stiles glanced back at the pack, where Madison and Abby were dragging Scott and Allison off, along with Kira and Isaac. He noticed the look Erica was giving him, along with her not so subtle wink and shook his head before he turned and started walking with Derek. “I’ll bring you some leftovers tomorrow if you want,” he offered, pressing his own hands into his pockets so he wouldn't reach out and touch Derek.

“It’s going to be weird having cooked food every day,” Derek commented then blushed like he was embarrassed by the admission.

“Well… I suppose you could always have uncooked food if you wanted. It’s not like it’s going to kill you if it’s raw,” Stiles added with a chuckle. He walked slowly next to Derek, knowing he was dragging out reaching Derek’s door.

Derek snorted with laughter. “I think I’ll try to avoid eating animals raw for a while. Get myself more civilized.” They had reached his tiny house, the sounds of the pack still loud behind them. “Thanks for walking me.”

“Yeah… anytime.” Stiles squared himself to Derek and pushed his hands further into his pockets, smiling at him. “I guess I’ll see you around tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Derek said. He lingered a bit at his door, shifting from foot to foot. “Well, goodnight… Stiles.”

“Goodnight.” Stiles watched Derek carefully before he forced himself to turn around and walk away, despite his desire to crowd in close to Derek and breathe in his scent all night. Stiles took a deep breath of fresh air when he was further away from Derek, Derek’s scent still lingering in his nostrils. Stiles shook his head and hurried back to his pack so he could anchor himself to them.

***

Stiles packed clothes into a small bag and double-checked it, hoping that he wasn't about to be overstepping any boundaries. He breathed out his nerves and picked up the pack, walking over to Derek’s and knocking on the door. It had only been a few hours since he’d last seen Derek, the sun drifting up over the horizon. Stiles frowned as he realized Derek might not be awake just yet as he waited for Derek to answer the door.

Derek’s heartbeat was a bit faster and irregular as the sound of scuffling came from inside. The door opened to reveal Derek in only his underwear, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“I - uh, I, um…” Stiles fell silent as he took in Derek, barely clothed, right in front of him. Stiles could feel the flush creep up his neck and cheeks and he couldn't help but stare, his eyes sweeping down the lines of Derek’s body. “I brought you clothes,” he said quickly, breathing deeply. Taking such a deep breath was an even worse idea as the scent of Omega came wafting out of Derek’s tiny home.

In mid-yawn, Derek froze with his hand over his mouth then looked down at himself. “Oh.”

“I mean… umm… I was originally bringing you clothes anyway, because, you know, I figured you might need some.” Stiles knew he was speaking quickly, more quickly than he had around Derek since he’d first met him, but he also couldn't avoid his nervousness and his need bubbling up inside of him. He awkwardly pushed the bag out in front of him, towards Derek. “They should all be your size.”

“Yeah… I only have two outfits, so this is really nice of you.” Derek took the bag and held it in front of himself. “Umm… would you like to come in for breakfast?” He looked adorably earnest, hiding himself behind the bag, hair mussed from sleep.

Stiles hesitated as he stood there, his senses too focused in on Derek to answer quickly. Finally he nodded and licked his lips. “Uh. Yeah. I mean I’d love to come in.”

“Okay… um, can you give me a minute?” Derek asked. “So I can get dressed?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Stiles stepped back off of the porch and mentally kicked himself for thinking Derek would invite him in and stay practically naked. “I'll just wait out here.”

The door closed and less than a minute later opened again to reveal Derek in sweats and a t-shirt. “Sorry about that,” he muttered, stepping back to let Stiles in.

“It's okay. I probably should have come later in the day.” Stiles walked up the porch and into Derek's home. The scent that assaulted him the second he walked in was intoxicating. Stiles reached out a hand to grip the counter and breathed in deeply a couple of times before he managed, “So what are you having for breakfast?”

“Well, I don’t have much. Fruit and bread?” Derek asked, gesturing to the dining chairs.

“Right. I forgot to bring food over. I'll totally remember to do that later,” Stiles said, moving to sit down in one of the chairs. “But fruit and bread sounds good.”

Derek quickly portioned out a serving for both of them and joined Stiles at the table. “I wanted to thank you again for convincing me to join your pack for dinner last night.”

“Yeah… of course. I'm just glad you came. I hate the thought that you're over here all alone.” Stiles took the plate as it was moved over to him, his fingers brushing against Derek's.

“I don’t feel alone,” Derek whispered. “For the first time in a long time.”

Stiles could feel a smile spread slowly across his lips. “Good. I'm glad.” He picked up a slice of apple and placed it into his mouth, the faint taste of Derek clinging to the apple. Stiles made a pleased little sound and as he breathed in, Derek's scent washed over him again. Stiles closed his eyes and felt his nostrils flare, picking up something more than just Derek's scent. Something sweet that he wanted to sniff out and bury his face in.

Derek sat there, watching Stiles silently, brow furrowed. “Are you okay?” he finally asked.

Stiles frowned as Derek's voice drifted over him. “What?” He asked, opening his eyes up and looking dazed. As if Derek's words caught up with his brain, Stiles focused on him and cleared his throat. “Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. Sorry.”

“Are you sure? You look a bit flushed.” Derek reached out and put a hand on Stiles’ forehead.

Derek's touch felt like fire on his skin. Stiles couldn't stop himself from leaning into Derek's touch and turning his face towards Derek's hand, caught between wanting to rub against him and breathing deeply to search out Derek's scent.

Derek’s hand slid from Stiles’ forehead down to his cheek and stayed there for a moment. Derek’s breathing had quickened and his heartbeat was pounding again. “Stiles…”

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at Derek, feeling his breath quicken and his heart racing to match Derek's. “I'm sorry,” Stiles said quietly. “I'm not trying to force you into anything. I promise.”

“You’re not,” Derek breathed, letting his fingers trace down Stiles’ jaw and across his bottom lip. “You… you’re something different.”

“Different?” Stiles asked, confused. He had to breathe deeply again, which didn't help much. “You just smell so amazing… I'm not used to being around someone that smells as amazing as you do.”

“I feel… my wolf feels drawn to you. That’s never happened to me before.” Derek seemed to realize he was still touching Stiles’ lips and let his hand fall to the table, fingers flexing.

“That hasn't exactly happened to me before either, so I understand.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, then hesitantly placed it over Derek's on the table. “I feel drawn to you too… I just want to make sure it's not just our biology pulling us together.”

Derek looked down at their hands and nodded. “I understand that. I want to get to know you... all about you.”

Stiles smiled and carefully squeezed Derek's hand. “I'd really like that. I really want to get to know you too. And I'm doing my best to keep myself under control. I promise.”

“That’s good to know,” Derek answered. “So… what should we do next?”

Stiles’ fingers stroked over Derek’s hand before he had to pull them away and sighed. “I should probably leave, maybe go get you some meat.” He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes briefly, trying to reel himself in. “Because being surrounded by your scent is overwhelming and amazing and I really don't want to put you in a situation that you don't want to be in.”

Derek’s hand flexed on nothing against the table for a moment, before he dropped it back into his lap. “That’s good of you,” he said. “I mean it.”

Stiles’ eyes roamed Derek’s face and he smiled softly. “It’s what’s right. It shouldn’t be an unusual behavior. I know things are different than they used to be, but we can try to make the world the way it was before. It just takes a little more effort…”

“What you and your pack have done… this place. It’s the most normal I’ve felt since before the Sickness. You’re doing good things here.” Derek stood up and cleared away the breakfast dishes. “Thanks again for the bringing over the clothes.”

Stiles nodded and stood up, pushing his chair in and moved to the door. “Yeah. I’ll bring some meat later. Do you like jerky?”’

“I used to, yeah. Haven’t had it in a while.” Derek’s hand twitched at his side, like he wanted to reach for Stiles again. “I’ll see you later, Stiles.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.” Stiles lingered at the door, his eyes drifting over Derek, his hand gripping the door handle until his knuckles were white. He took a deep breath and then forced himself to push the door open and walk out. Stiles had to show Derek he could control himself around him. That he didn't just want him because Derek was an Omega. Because Stiles felt like it was more than that, but he couldn't be sure without time.

***

The days passed in a blur of pleasant monotony. Derek continued to get used to his new home, his scent starting to permeate the atmosphere and belongings, making it feel more like his own. He found himself sleeping well and gaining strength quickly until he felt better than he had in years. He'd ventured out a few times, interacting with various members of Stiles' pack. They continued to be very open and friendly and he enjoyed spending time with them, shocking himself at how easily he was taking to being social again.

His only wish was that Laura was here to share this with him. He felt some regret that they had spent their last years together always on the run. That she never got the chance to really have a family and a pack again. But he also knew that she would be happy for him. Happy that _he_ had this chance even if she couldn’t.

Derek climbed the steps to Stiles’ porch, carefully balancing a plate of cookies in one hand. They weren’t the greatest, but he wanted to do something to give back to Stiles for all that he had done for Derek. More than once Stiles had insisted on an open door policy for pack members, so Derek just pushed open the front door and walked in. “Stiles?” he called softly, but there was no answer. Shrugging, Derek decided to leave the cookies with a note and headed for the living room.  
  
When he got into the doorway, he froze. Stiles was sleeping on his couch, heartbeat slow and relaxed, cuddling a tiny baby on his chest. 

Derek’s mouth went dry at the sight, and his own heart started to pound. Desires and feelings he didn’t even know he could have were flooding him at the sight of the Alpha cradling a cub. For the first time he thought about what it would be like to have a cub of his own, and his Omega instincts were clamoring that Stiles would be the perfect Alpha to give him one.

Moving slowly and carefully, Derek lowered the plate of cookies onto the coffee table. But the clink of the plate on the glass was enough to startle Stiles awake, and he blinked at Derek sleepily, amber eyes widening in surprise.

Stiles stared for a moment then relaxed, smoothing a hand down the back of the cub against his chest. “Hey,” he said softly to Derek.

“Hi,” Derek whispered. “I didn’t mean to intrude on you… I just wanted to bring you these.” He gestured to the cookies on the table, his stomach still feeling like it was stuffed full of snakes. It seemed like no matter what he did he was going to feel off balance around Stiles.

“It's okay. We were just taking a nap.” Stiles looked down at the cookies and smiled. “You can stay if you want. He sleeps like a rock.”

Derek looked around, before sinking down into one of the cushy armchairs near the couch. “What’s his name?” Derek asked, keeping his voice low.

“His name is Jake,” Stiles said, stroking down his back again and smiled down at the baby boy. “He’s only a few months old.”

“He’s beautiful,” Derek found himself saying, unable to stop staring. Again, he felt the stirring of some deep instinct that he couldn’t name.

Stiles looked back up at Derek, hesitated, then asked, “Do you want to hold him?”

Derek jerked his gaze upward, surprised. “His parents won’t mind?” Suddenly his arms were itching with the need to hold the cub. To feel its weight and smell its head.

“Well Jake and I are the only ones here so I think it’ll be fine,” Stiles said and smiled, kissing Jake’s head and carefully cradling him as he shifted to sit up. “Have you held a baby before?” Stiles asked, already leaning closer to Derek.

“Not for a long time… since I held my baby sister.” Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I think I’ll remember how.” He held out his arms and allowed Stiles to place the cub in them. Jake shifted minutely in Derek’s arms before yawning and settling closer to Derek’s chest. Looking down into the cherubic face, Derek felt his heart pounding again.

Stiles watched them quietly, his heart quickening to match Derek’s and his cheeks flushing. “I think your body remembers,” he said quietly.

“I didn’t realize any of the pack had a baby this young,” Derek murmured, stroking his finger along Jake’s chubby cheek. Jake’s face scrunched up, then relaxed.

Stiles smiled, eyes drifting over Derek and Jake. “I think we’ve reached a point where people are starting to feel better bringing children into the world. The Sickness is still around but it’s not killing as many people as it used to. And there’s no threat for supernatural children, so.” Stiles leaned over to run a hand along Jake’s little head. “With Erica and Boyd having the twins, I think Scott and Allison decided they wanted a cub. I wouldn't be surprised if Jackson and Lydia were next.”

“He’s Scott’s and Allison’s baby?” Derek studied Jake’s face and was able to pick out some of the features of his parents, now that he knew who they were. “I hadn’t seen a baby around.”

“He kind of makes his rounds,” Stiles said and chuckled softly. “I think Chris had him a few nights and then Melissa spent some time with him. And I didn't have much to do today so I said I’d watch him while Allison and Scott went out to do things.”

It reminded Derek of his extended family… the house always full of rotating babies, cousins, aunt and uncles. He felt himself smiling as he remembered, his chest aching, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. He bent his head down and allowed himself to scent Jake’s head, rubbing his nose along his crown. “He’s such a good baby. Is he always like this?”

“Pretty much. He only gets fussy really when he’s hungry, but I think he sleeps a lot because everyone’s always passing him around and keeping him up. So we wear him out with our baby fever.”

Derek chuckled a bit, settling back further into the chair to give his arms a rest, taking Jake’s weight more on his chest. “I can understand why he’d give everyone that.” The baby’s tiny hands fisted in Derek’s shirt, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Stiles was quiet for a little while, eyes focused on Jake before drifting back up to Derek. “Have you… ever wanted a cub?”

Staring down into Jake’s sleeping face, Derek wasn’t sure how to answer. For so long, his life was day-to-day… about survival and running. Family never crossed his mind. But now… “I never really thought about it before,” he whispered.

“Yeah… that’s understandable. I probably wouldn't have been thinking about things like that either if I were outside these walls.” Stiles leaned back against the couch and rested his head back against the pillows.

“You’re lucky,” Derek said. “And for the first time… I feel like I can think about the future. Like the one I have will be worthwhile.”

Stiles tilted his head to look at Derek and smiled gently. “I’m glad. I feel like that’s the point of this place. Offering people a chance to start over. I mean, we’re not unaware of what things are like outside the walls, but I feel like things can start to be normal again. Like I said before… it’s been almost twenty years since the initial outbreak.”

“Hard to believe sometimes,” Derek said. He sighed and leaned back against the chair, letting the weight of the baby and Stiles’ presence relax him. He had a lot of things to think about.

***

“So I hear you’ve been visiting baby Jake all week,” Kira said sweetly, motioning Derek into the room. “He’s such a cutie.” Kira closed the door behind Derek and grabbed a clipboard and a couple of bags.

Derek couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Yeah, Allison and Scott have been great about me popping in.” The more time he spent with the cub, the more Derek felt at peace, so he made as many excuses as he could to visit. He was pretty sure Allison was seeing right through him, but she hadn’t poked fun.

“Have you ever thought about volunteering down at the new library we set up? We’re trying to do things for the kids in the community, like reading. I mean, if you like kids,” Kira said, sounding hopeful. She handed Derek a bag and when he took it, she started gathering food to put into it.

“I’d like to do what I can to help out,” Derek said. “I actually taught my youngest brother how to read when the Sickness first appeared and schools shut down.” He held the bag open as it got steadily heavier with Kira adding large amounts of food. No matter how Stiles insisted that Derek could take it easy for a while, he couldn’t help but feeling like he had to earn his keep. So he’d jumped at the chance to help Kira prepare one of the tiny houses for a couple that had just arrived, looking for a place to stay permanently, as the wife was heavily pregnant.

“If you’re interested I can let Lydia know. She’s already roped Isaac into helping out.” Kira grabbed the other bag and started to put blankets and clothes into it, too. Her smile was bright and happy as she turned to Derek. “This is my favorite part. Making sure the houses are comfy for our newcomers.”

“Do you still have lots of people that want to come here?” Derek was curious. He’d heard whispers of Beacon Hills being a safe place, but he wasn’t sure he’d have come if he hadn’t grown up here. It was hard to know what talk could be trusted.

“Less and less over the years,” Kira said. “We've had to turn people away because of the Sickness. And we've had to turn away bad apples. So we don't get as many as we used to. Mostly supernatural beings. It's easier to make sure they're healthy and stay that way. We do have a few immune or resistant human residents though.”

“Like Stiles’ father?” Stiles had mentioned early on that his father had had immunity. Derek vaguely remembered that from his childhood, from the days before his mother had started biting people to turn them.

“Yeah. And Melissa. Scott told me when he was a kid that his mom got sick, but she survived. I wish I understood all the science behind it, but it's fascinating what the human body can do.”

“If children born to two immune parents are immune as well, it must have something to do with genetics,” Derek said. “I’m sure scientists tried to figure it out… maybe are still trying.” Derek looked around at the bulging bags of supplies. “Is that everything?”

Kira looked around the stockroom. “I think that’s everything for now. I already took some things to the tiny house this morning.”

“Anyone else meeting us there, or is it just us?” Derek slung a few of the bags over his shoulder and nudged the door open with his shoulder, holding it for Kira.

She smiled as she passed him. “Thanks.” When they fell in line walking together she shrugged. “It’s just us. Stiles or his dad usually show the families their new homes. They pretty much run everything here. Stiles takes more care of the supernatural side of things, though.”

Derek privately wondered if Stiles was such a good Alpha because he’d been bitten by such a powerful one. Talia Hale had been widely respected and commanded a lot of authority. She had been choosy about who she bit before the Sickness, but had been killed before she could turn very many after the panic started in force. From what he remembered, Stiles’ mother had been a friend of hers… maybe Talia had felt regret over not being able to save her, and saved her son.

After fifteen minutes, they reached the line of tiny houses and headed towards the end, to the vacant one they were stocking. Piling the bags on the front porch, they loaded them in one and a time and started the process of unloading supplies.

Kira chatted idly as she tidied things, talking about nothing and everything as they kept busy. When they were finished, she climbed down from the loft and grinned at Derek. “So that’s what I do when we have new families. I hope you found your tiny house comfortable?”

“It’s been great. It’s more than I’ve had since I was a kid.” He put a bowl of a fruit on the dining table, the last touch. “Thanks for letting me help out today.”

“Yeah. Of course. Thanks for keeping me company,” Kira said happily. “If you’re interested, later Isaac and I will be hanging out. Erica and Boyd said they might drop by if Melissa watches the twins.”

Derek felt the familiar squirm of anxiety in his gut, but he tamped it down. “I’d like that.” He paused for a moment then asked, “Will Stiles be there?”

Kira frowned in thought. “I think he said he was stopping by Lydia’s for a little bit and then heading home. They had some kind of planning to go over about the library.”

“Oh.” Derek tried not to let his disappointment show. He could probably see Stiles tomorrow. “Thanks for inviting me… just let me know when to come by.”

Kira gave Derek a small smile. “Stiles didn't say he was going to be at Lydia’s late… I’m sure he’ll be home early.”

Derek filed that information away, making a mental note to try and stop by. Just to see how Stiles was doing… maybe talk about the library. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Most definitely,” Kira said and stepped off the porch. “Just give a shout if you need anything!” She waved and turned, leaving Derek alone on the porch of the tiny house.

Derek turned back and looked at the house, sighing with satisfaction, before shutting the door and shoving his hands in his pockets, heading back to his own house.

***

Stiles ran his hand through his hair and stretched his neck as he walked, thinking about what he'd discussed with Lydia. They'd talked about the library for a bit, but mostly about Derek and how Lydia was concerned for him. Stiles knew that he'd never had an experience with an Omega he was attracted to before, but he knew that he liked Derek. At least from what he knew about him. Stiles remembered Talia and Derek's family, too, even though they never really interacted as kids much because of their age difference. He knew they were good people.

At the familiar scent of Derek, Stiles looked up and saw Derek sitting on his front porch. He walked the few steps to it, brows furrowed in concern. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, standing up. “I just… wanted to see you. Is that alright?”

“Of course,” Stiles said with a smile. “Um, why don't you come inside?” He moved to open his door and held it open for Derek.

“Thanks.” Derek walked in, toeing his shoes off by the door. “How was the meeting with Lydia? Kira said you were talking about the library?”

“Oh. Yeah. It was great.” Stiles closed the door behind him and smiled down at Derek’s shoes, toeing off his own. “Just about different things we might be able to do for the kids. And who we’re going to get to do them.” Stiles walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge. “Do you drink?”

“Just water, please.” Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs around the table. “And along those lines… I was wondering about maybe volunteering. At the library.”

Stiles nodded, taking out a glass bottle and closed the fridge. He fished two glasses out if the cupboard and filled one with water from the faucet and the other with an amber liquid. He placed the water in front of Derek and joined him at the table. “We need all the help we can get. I know we're doing reading. And we were talking about making paint for the kids.”

“Sounds like fun,” Derek said, taking a sip of his water. He nodded at Stiles’ glass. “Never really saw the point of drinking if I couldn’t feel the effects. Always wondered what getting drunk would feel like.”

Stiles looked down at the glass and smirked. “It has distilled aconite in it. So it's not poisonous, but you still get a buzz. I've never tried to get drunk off of it but I'm sure it's possible if you drink enough.”

“Really?” Derek looked with renewed interest at Stiles’ glass. “Who makes that?”

Stiles chuckled. “Jackson brews it. He has to have his beer. So Lydia figured out how to process the aconite and now they brew wolf-beer.” Stiles raised his brows at Derek. “You sure you don't want to try some?”

Derek snorted with laughter, taking another swig of water. Looking at Stiles, he cocked an eyebrow and blew out a breath, lips curling up in a smile. “Pass it over,” he said, holding out his hand.

Stiles grinned and slid his glass over to Derek. “You know… If you ever do want to get flat out drunk I do have stronger stuff,” Stiles added with a chuckle, fingers brushing against Derek's as the glass was taken.

Derek raised the glass in a toast and took a sip, his face instantly twisting as he grimaced at the taste. “Wow,” he said, smacking his lips.

“It's an acquired taste like all alcohol,” Stiles said as he got up to get the bottle and another glass. “So good or bad?” He asked, sitting back down.

“I don’t know,” Derek answered. “I’m guessing I still need to acquire it, like you said.” He took another sip and grimaced again, but less forcefully.

Stiles snorted a small laugh. “So I get to give you your first drunk experience then, huh? Or at least your first buzz.” He poured another glass for himself and took a drink, leaning in closer to Derek despite the table separating them.

“If I didn’t know better, I might be questioning your intentions,” Derek said, smirking.

Stiles considered that and looked down into his glass for a moment before meeting Derek's gaze. “I want you to want me when you're not intoxicated,” Stiles said honestly. “So you don't have to worry about getting drunk or tipsy around me.”

Derek’s smile faded and he swallowed hard. “I’ll remember that.” His fingers crept across the table and he brushed them against Stiles’ hand, running the index finger along Stiles’ skin.

Stiles looked down at Derek's hand and carefully turned his palm up to take Derek's in his, brushing his thumb over the back of Derek's hand.

Staring down at their hands, Derek’s breathing increased slightly. He tilted his head to the side, still looking down, eyes soft. Moving his fingers, he let them entwine with Stiles’. “This… it’s all new to me.”

“Holding hands?” Stiles said lightly, watching Derek's face. He kept his breathing deep and steady, even at the slightest change in Derek's scent. “Attraction?... What's new?”

“All of it,” Derek whispered. “I had some experience as a teenager… but nothing since then.”

Stiles faintly wondered what kind of experiences were _some experience_ as he smoothed his thumb over Derek's hand, still holding it. “I'm not by any means an expert, but I do have experience. I don't want to rush you or anything… so let me know if you ever feel uncomfortable with something.”

“I will,” Derek promised, squeezing Stiles’ fingers. 

Stiles fingered his glass as he stared down at it for a moment then swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Can I scent you?” He asked quietly.

Derek’s hand clutched convulsively around Stiles’ and he inhaled a sharp breath. “I haven’t… it’s been…” He blew out a shaky breath. “I want to try.”

“Only if you're sure,” Stiles said, giving Derek's hand a squeeze. Stiles was already shifting, grabbing his chair with his free hand and scooching it closer to Derek.

Derek licked his lips and nodded. “I want this. I’ve been so alone, drifting without an Alpha or a pack.”

“You don't have to be alone anymore,” Stiles assured Derek, moving to sit on the edge of his chair and into Derek's space. He carefully reached his free hand out slowly, so Derek could pull back if he wanted, and cupped Derek's cheek, thumb stroking against Derek's beard. When Derek didn't pull away, Stiles guided Derek to tip his head to one side and reveal his neck. Stiles’ eyes were trained there, nostrils flaring. He had to stand to move closer, crowding up against Derek's body and dipping in against his neck to breathe him in deeply. Stiles made a pleased sound, a low growl bubbling up from deep in his chest.

There was a small scratching noise as Derek’s fingers clutched at the tabletop. He let out an answering growl and allowed his head to tip further to the side, the line of his body submissive.

Stiles pressed his face closer, his nose and lips brushing against Derek's neck as he breathed in deeply again, letting out a slow breath against Derek's skin. “You smell amazing,” he whispered, trailing his nose up along Derek's neck to behind his ear, breathing in again.

Derek just rumbled in response, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of Stiles’ thigh, fingers squeezing.

Derek's scent licked its way into Stiles’ lungs, filling in all the spaces it could find and Stiles needed more of it. Wanted more. Wanted Derek to smell like him. Like them. There was a burning need in Stiles’ chest and he gave in to it as he turned his face and rubbed his cheek over Derek's neck, pressing his own scent into Derek's skin.

Whining in his throat, Derek breathed out a whisper of Stiles’ name. His other hand came to clutch at the back of Stiles’ shirt, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Stiles did it again and again, rubbing his cheek against Derek's neck and then carefully tilted Derek's head to the other side and rubbed his other cheek there. Stiles was rumbling in happiness as he turned his face to breathe in Derek again and he could smell himself there mixed with Derek's scent.

Derek turned his head until he was looking at Stiles’ eyes, unfocused from such a close distance. His pupils’ were huge, his breathing labored. Leaning forward, his lips brushed carefully against Stiles’, as if he were asking a question without words.

Stiles could feel his heart quicken in his chest, his nostrils flaring with each intake of Derek's scent. Stiles’ eyes drifted over Derek's face before letting himself give in and press his lips to Derek's, closing his eyes as he kissed him softly and breathed him in deeper.

The kiss was chaste and only lasted a few seconds before Derek pulled away. He didn’t go far, his eyes searching Stiles as if looking for an answer. Whatever he saw made his face go soft and he leaned back in, turning the kiss open-mouthed and deeper, yet still slow and gentle.

Stiles massaged his lips against Derek's, carefully running his tongue over Derek's bottom lip in question, one hand moving to the back of Derek's neck. Stiles knew it was an action that could signify dominance, but instead of gripping Derek's neck and holding him, he rubbed it, brushing his fingers against Derek's warming skin.

Derek’s mouth opened easily for Stiles’ tongue, his own darting out to tangle with Stiles’ as well. Derek relaxed further, small moans tumbling out of his throat.

A satisfied growl rumbled out of Stiles as he licked into Derek's mouth to taste him, echoing Derek's moan. After a few more minutes, Stiles had to stop and rested his forehead against Derek's, eyes closed and panting as he took in lungfuls of Derek's amazing scent.

“That… that was amazing,” Derek breathed. “What are you doing to me, Stiles?”

“Making you smell like me,” Stiles breathed, running his fingers along Derek's neck again and then slowly over Derek's clothed chest. He grinned and placed a gentle kiss against Derek's lips again. “Is that okay?”

“It’s very okay,” Derek agreed. “Will you smell like me too? Or do I need to do this for that to happen?” Derek rubbed his beard against Stiles’ neck, mimicking what Stiles had done to him.

Stiles groaned softly, sighing at the feeling of Derek's beard against his sensitive neck. “I will smell like you already, but you can completely continue to do that all you want.”

Derek rumbled with pleasure and scraped his beard along Stiles’ skin again, before turning his head and mouthing softly at it.

Stiles swallowed down a whine and turned his head more for Derek, his hands moving to grip Derek's biceps to pull him closer. “Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable,” he breathed.

Derek licked his lips and nodded, breathing hard through his nose. “I'd like that.”

Stiles could feel his eyes smiling as he leaned in and kissed Derek softly, then moved back and gripped Derek's hand. “Come on,” he said gently. When Derek rose, Stiles led them to the living room and over to the couch, taking a seat and coaxing Derek down onto it next to him. “This is better,” he said, shifting his body to face Derek.

Derek settled on the couch, his hand hovering above Stiles’ thigh for a moment before it dropped to rest there. His thumb rubbed aimlessly against the material of Stiles’ pants. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Stiles replied quietly, still smiling. He gripped Derek's free hand and slowly drew him forward, tipping his head to the side and offering his neck. The gesture was a significant one and Stiles knew that Derek was aware of that. Derek's hand set fire to his thigh, but Stiles breathed deeply and focused on Derek's scent, trying to ground himself in it.

Hesitating only briefly Derek leaned forward and set his mouth against Stiles’ neck, licking and biting softly.

Stiles heard a quiet, whimpering sound and realized it had to be coming from him as Derek’s teeth teased his neck. It was something that Stiles never really let happen, letting another wolf’s jaws come so close to his neck. Not after he was turned and became an Alpha. He moved the hand he was holding around his waist and gripped Derek’s bicep, gently encouraging him on.

Derek moaned and pressed closer, setting his teeth against the underside of Stiles’ jaw, pressing down harder. “You taste amazing,” he murmured against Stiles’ skin.

“You feel amazing,” Stiles breathed, his hand sliding up Derek’s shoulder and neck until he was cupping the back of Derek’s head, fingers buried in Derek’s hair. “And smell amazing. God, you smell so amazing.”

Derek rubbed his head against Stiles’ hand, rumbling in his throat and sounding like an enormous cat. “It feels so good to have you touching me.”

“Wish I could touch you all over,” Stiles said softly, moving his other hand up to trail his fingers over Derek’s neck. He tilted his head back up to look at Derek and kissed his lips softly, then placed blunt teeth against Derek’s jaw line.

Groaning faintly, Derek shifted back, taking Stiles with him until they were pressed more fully together, leaning against the back of the couch. “I’ve never…” he trailed off, his hands clutching the back of Stiles’ shirt.

“Never what?” Stiles asked as he pressed another kiss to Derek's lips, settling his weight on top of him.

“Never had someone touch me all over,” Derek admitted, his hands still desperately holding onto Stiles. He shifted beneath him, but not like he was trying to get away. Derek leaned back in and kissed Stiles again, soft and chaste.

“We can take it slow… whatever you’re comfortable with.” Stiles pressed his knee between Derek’s thighs, trying to get him to open up for him. “Just tell me if it’s too much or you need to stop.”

Licking his lips, Derek let his legs fall open to accommodate Stiles, sighing deeply in his throat.

Stiles shifted, settling his hips between Derek’s thighs and nuzzled in against his neck. Stiles breathed Derek in and sighed him out, placing his lips against Derek’s skin to kiss his throat. His tongue darted out to taste him, his teeth teasing the sensitive flesh. Stiles gently rocked his hips against Derek, his hand moving down Derek’s side to brush him with his scent.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered. Derek’s fingers slid along the hem of Stiles’ shirt, barely tickling the exposed flesh above the top of his pants.

Stiles rumbled approvingly as he licked and sucked against Derek’s neck, teasing him with the faint scrape of his teeth. Stiles wanted to roll in Derek’s scent and rub all over him, wanted to mark Derek up as his and make sure everyone could smell him on Derek. Stiles ran his hands along Derek’s arms and sides, gripped Derek’s hip as he lightly moved against him and breathed him in. When Derek whispered his name again under him, Stiles had to force himself to stop. He stilled above Derek and rested his forehead against Derek’s neck, little growls escaping his lips as he tried to get himself under control. “We should probably slow down,” he panted.

Derek’s hands gripped Stiles’, hot brands where their bare skin touched. He moaned a bit in protest, arching his head back and further exposing his neck.

Stiles groaned and opened his mouth to set his teeth against Derek’s jugular, growling lowly and feeling his fangs threatening to descend. Stiles breathed deeply and sighed out, slowly releasing Derek’s throat from his teeth, one of his hands moving to wrap around the back of Derek’s neck to squeeze firmly. “Derek,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “Come back to me.”

Opening his eyes, Derek blinked at Stiles muzzily, gaze unfocused. After a moment, his eyebrows lowered and he flushed. “I’m here,” he said. His voice was deeper than usual, rough with desire.

“We should probably stop,” Stiles said quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips. “Before we get much further.”

Derek bit his lip, but he nodded, his hands loosening their grip. “I’m sorry… I lost control.”

“No… it’s okay. It’s understandable and I’d like to continue, but I think we should try and take it slow. I mean… you said you don't have a lot of experience, right? I don't want to rush you.” Stiles’ free hand moved to Derek’s and moved it back to where it was. “You don't have to leave because we’re slowing down.”

“Okay.” Derek’s face was still flushed, his eyes dropping. “It feels ridiculous that I made it to this age and I’ve never been with… anyone.”

Stiles studied Derek quietly, taking that into consideration. Which meant Derek was a virgin. There was renewed arousal in Stiles and he had to breathe slowly and tamp it down. The thought of him being the first one to touch Derek and show him everything aroused him, but also made him want to do it right. For Derek. “The world is different than what it used to be. It’s not unusual.”

“I just… never had the opportunity. Laura and I, when we ran, we never stayed anywhere long enough. And with me being an Omega, it just made it more dangerous, especially during my heats.” While he talked, Derek’s hands started sweeping up and down Stiles’ back, almost unconsciously.

Stiles moved his free hand to brush Derek’s hair away from his forehead as he listened, strangely settled by the feeling of Derek’s hands against his back. Stiles licked his lips and hesitated before asking, “So… when is your next heat?”

“Two weeks,” Derek answered. “Give or take a few days.”

“What do you need for it?” Stiles had never personally witnessed an Omega in heat before, but he’d heard stories and he knew the generalities. “I can get you anything you need.”

“Food. Water.” Derek shifted in place, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Protection and isolation. I can get irrational during the heat. Lose time and awareness. Laura used to do it, and after she… well, I just hid myself away as best I could. Obviously I didn’t do very well, considering how malnourished and dehydrated my last one left me.”

Stiles nodded and let his eyes drift over Derek’s features. “I can do that,” he said softly. “Do… do you need me to be with you to help you eat and drink, or can you do that yourself? I can stay nearby to protect you if you don't need me for anything else.”

“As long as I have supplies, I’ll be okay,” Derek said. “Thank you for offering to help me.”

“You’re in my territory and under my protection,” Stiles said with a smile. “Plus, I like you. I’ll help you however I can.”

“That means a lot. To know I have someone to count on.” Derek shook his head. “After Laura, there were a lot of times I felt like I’d be alone forever. I think that fear was part of what drove me back here… that some part of me knew I’d be able to find something here. Someone from my childhood.”

“Well I’m glad you came back. I know… we didn't really talk much when we were kids because we were just in different age groups, but I’m glad you found us here. I’m really sorry about Laura. I wish she could be here too.” Stiles smoothed his hand along Derek’s cheek, wishing he could do more to comfort him.

Derek turned his head and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ palm. “I’m glad I came back too.”

***

Soon after his discussion with Stiles, Derek sought Lydia out as soon as he was able. She'd been thrilled at the prospect of him volunteering in the library, particularly when she found out he'd had experience teaching reading. Her sharp tongue had been evident and Derek made a mental note to never get on Lydia’s bad side, but he’d found that despite all that they were becoming fast friends.

Derek tilted his head back and felt the sun bathe his face in warmth. It was an unusually hot day and after only a few miles of walking, he could already feel sweat trickling down his back under his shirt. Lydia had wrangled him in addition to Stiles to collect various flowers for pigments to create her natural paints.

“Not much further, I hope?” he called out to Stiles, who was a few paces behind him.

“Should be just up ahead,” Stiles said, trailing behind Derek. “Lydia said there’s this whole science behind the colors that come out of the flowers, but I can't for the life of me remember what she said about it. So we’re just going to pick everything.”

Snorting with laughter, Derek said, “Sounds like a plan.” After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a clearing that was packed with wildflowers, a vibrant multicolored spectacle. “This is a beautiful place.” Derek walked into the clearing and turned in a circle. “How’d you find it?”

Stiles shrugged and smiled as he walked into the clearing with Derek. “By chance. I was out running one day, stretching my legs and happened to fall upon it. There’s a pond on the edge of the clearing.”

“That’s tempting,” Derek commented. The day was only going to get hotter and the thought of a swim was a tantalizing one. “So, we just stuff our bags full of flowers?” He pulled the duffel off his shoulder and opened it up.

“That’s pretty much the idea. Especially since I can't remember what flowers are supposed to make what colors. I figure, if we just take them all back, she’ll be happy. And probably irritated to some degree.” Stiles took a bag off his shoulder and opened it up, starting to pick flowers and stuff them in. “Oh. Don't damage the petals if you can help it. That’s where most of the color is coming from.”

“Noted.” Even after just the few short weeks, Derek already was half terrified of Lydia and he did not want to face her wrath. He started picking the most colorful of the flowers and carefully laying them in his bag, taking pains not to crush them.

Stiles on the other hand grabbed all the flowers he could and tossed them into his own bag until it was bursting. “I’m not sure if I got enough variety but I got a lot of flowers,” he said, coming over to Derek to show him his stash.

“I don't think she'll complain,” Derek pointed out. Working steadily until his own bag was filled, Derek felt himself getting sweatier by the minute, a low buzzing starting in his ears making it difficult to concentrate.

Stiles zipped his bag up and tossed it aside, running his arm across his forehead. “That pond is sounding pretty good right about now,” Stiles said and sighed. “What do you think about going for a swim?”

Derek twitched a bit at the thought of Stiles, clothes plastered to his wet body. Or… without any clothes. He gulped around the lump that formed in his throat. It felt like dangerous territory, but he was so hot he was having trouble thinking. “Okay,” he rasped.

Stiles shot Derek a smile and wiggled his brows at him. “Come on!” He started off towards the pond and when he reached the edge he started stripping down. “Is this okay with you? I don't really feel like walking back in wet clothes.”

“It’s okay,” Derek growled, then stripped off his own shirt hurriedly. There was a slight breeze that felt great on his overheated skin, but the air was mostly stagnant and oppressive. He popped the button on his jeans and stepped out of them, after toeing off his shoes and socks. Looking downwards, he let his gaze sweep up through his lashes to look at Stiles surreptitiously. His mouth went dry and his gut clenched in almost painful arousal at the long, lean body, dusted with hair and moles.

As if Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him, he looked his direction, his smile turning to something that looked hungry for Derek as his eyes licked up and down Derek's body. Stiles licked his lips and hooked his thumbs in his boxers, then tugged them down and tossed them with the rest of his clothes.

Derek turned away and breathed hard through his nose, trying to calm himself down. Pulling down his own underwear, he ran for the edge of the pond and dove in, the water blessedly cool on his overheated skin. “You coming?” he called.

Stiles was laughing as he walked to the edge of the pond and waded in. “Well I was going to do a cannonball but I don't think I can win against that splash.” Stiles got neck deep then swam closer to Derek, dipping his head in the water and coming back up. “I love this place.”

“It’s beautiful,” Derek said, but his gaze never left Stiles’ face. The closer he came to Derek’s body, the more it seemed to light up, every nerve ending sizzling. Without thought, Derek reached a hand out and brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles closed his eyes at the touch and leaned into Derek's hand with a pleased growl. When he opened his eyes again and looked at Derek, his eyes were blown and his nostrils flared. “C ‘mere.” Stiles reached out for Derek's shoulder to beckon him close.

At the first touch of their naked bodies against each other Derek’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly. “Fuck,” he moaned, his arms going around Stiles almost desperately.

Stiles wrapped his own arms around Derek and smoothed his hands against Derek’s back, dipping in to nose at Derek’s neck and breathe him in. “You’re so warm,” he breathed, teasing Derek with a bite against his jaw. Stiles drew Derek flush against his body in the cool water and kissed over his skin.

Derek vaguely heard Stiles’ voice, but he was much more focused on feeling every inch of skin he could. “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,” he chanted, not even knowing what he wanted to ask for. He whined long and loud, tilting his head back and to the side.

Stiles gripped Derek's hips, burying his face against the juncture of Derek's neck and shoulder. “You're burning up,” he mumbled, seeming to come to a realization. Stiles pulled back just enough to look at Derek, one of his hands moving to grip Derek's neck as if trying to ground him. “Hey… Derek, look at me.”

Derek growled in his throat, but opened his eyes to look at Stiles. “What is it?” he asked, his voice sounding slurred even to his own ear. He felt a flicker of recognition and alarm in the back of his mind, but he disregarded it in favor of letting his hands roam along Stiles’ wet skin.

“I think you might be in heat,” Stiles said, breathing deeply, nostrils flaring. “I can smell it. Your scent changing.”

Shaking his head, Derek tried to think. He wasn’t due for another week. And he didn’t feel as out of control as he normally did… but something felt off. “It’s too soon,” he mumbled. Without conscious thought he continued touching Stiles, starting to grind their hips together under the water.

Stiles groaned softly. “Okay...okay we need to stop before I lose control and breed you right here.” He placed a gentle kiss on Derek's lips. “Let's get you back to the camp where I can protect you.”

Derek knew Stiles was right, but he still groaned pitifully and chased Stiles’ lips with his own. What followed was a bit of a haze, but Stiles managed to get them both semi-dressed and back to Derek’s house.

Stiles closed the door behind him and turned to Derek. “Okay. We're back,” he breathed and moved closer to Derek, burying his face against Derek's neck and drawing in his scent.

Derek immediately groaned and pulled Stiles to him, slamming them against the wall. He rutted against Stiles’ thigh, wanting nothing more than to feel every inch of Stiles’ body pressing against his. “Want you so bad,” he mumbled against Stiles’ mouth.

“God I want you too,” Stiles murmured, swallowing down a whine. He pressed his thigh against Derek's crotch and kissed him deeply. When they parted he was panting and gripping Derek's hips until his knuckles were white. “But we can't. It's just the heat talking.”

Derek shook his head and rolled his hips again, harder. “Please, Stiles, I’m so hot. I’m so empty inside, fill me up, I _need it.”_

Stiles whined and pressed Derek against the wall, kissing him roughly and rocking his hips against him. Stiles growled into Derek's mouth and groaned before pulling away and stumbling back against the door. “I have to - I have to go. I'll be outside. We can't.”

Derek was aware of nothing but feeling cold when Stiles’ body left his. “No, please,” he whined, before shaking his head hard. He backed away and turned, gripping the ladder to the loft. “You have to go, now.” He squeezed hard, hearing the wood creak. This wasn’t how he wanted his first time to go. “Please, you have to go before I can’t stop myself.”

“I'll be outside if you need anything,” Stiles said softly then let himself out, closing the door behind him to leave Derek alone in the room.

The sound of the door snapping shut made Derek whimper. He wanted nothing more than to tear it open and run into Stiles’ arms. But he knew he could do this alone… he always had. No matter how much it hurt.

***

The next few days were torture for Stiles. All he could do was sit outside of Derek’s home and listen to him whimper and moan, sniff the scents that seemed to come through the walls and whine outside because he wanted to go inside and take care of Derek. But Stiles knew that he couldn’t, that Derek didn’t want that and he had to show he could control himself. Derek needed Stiles to protect him, not breed him. The pack showed their concern, stopping by to check on both Derek and Stiles, brought food and water for Stiles and any supplies he thought Derek might need that he could slip inside the door when Derek passed out. At some point Lydia brought Stiles a pillow and blanket, since he refused to leave Derek’s porch where he’d perched himself in front of Derek’s door.

When the faint haze finally lifted from Stiles’ mind, he was quiet and listened for any noise from Derek inside. When Stiles heard none, he got up and cocked his head, wondering if Derek had finally collapsed from having so many orgasms.

Stiles opened the door to Derek's tiny home just enough to peek inside and the scent of heat and slick hit Stiles like a train. He swallowed down a groan, his cock going instantly hard. He sighed and shook his head, glancing up to the loft. “Derek?” He called quietly. When Derek didn't answer he walked in and closed the door behind him. “Derek, are you okay?”

Worry started to fill Stiles and he moved over to the ladder, pulling himself up into the loft. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Derek laying there passed out in his own come and slick was not it. Stiles swallowed down the whine that wanted to escape and did his best to control the wolf inside that wanted to roll in Derek's scent and lick all his come and slick up until Derek was clean.

Stiles took a deep breath and sighed it out before crawling into the loft bed and over to Derek. He reached out to touch Derek's forehead and he felt normal to Stiles. “Derek?”

Derek rumbled a bit in his chest and curled up on his side, moving closer to Stiles.

Stiles smoothed a hand along Derek's arm. He kicked off his shoes, deciding to wake Derek later to feed him and give him water and laid down next to Derek. He stroked his hand along Derek's sweat slicked skin as he sniffed him and couldn't smell the heat anymore.

As soon as Stiles was near, Derek wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, arching into Stiles’ touch like a cat. Then he relaxed, his breathing staying deep and even.

Stiles could feel the smile on his lips as he settled down next to Derek, wrapping his arm around him too. He breathed slow and steady, focusing on Derek's scent as he stroked his fingers over Derek's skin. Stiles closed his eyes and nuzzled into Derek, letting his warmth pull him into sleep.

***

Harsh sunlight battered Derek’s closed eyes and he groaned in discomfort. His entire body felt worn and sore, throat dry from thirst. He moved slightly and froze at the warm body pressed against his side. Cracking open one eye, he saw Stiles, sleeping with his mouth open and snoring softly. Torn between panic and fondness, Derek settled for running his hand down Stiles’ arm and shaking his wrist.

Stiles grumbled in his sleep, turning to press his face into the arm he was laying on.

Derek bit his lip and worried at it for a minute, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips. His heart thudded in his chest, like it seemed to do every time he was in proximity to Stiles.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, as if the kiss or Derek's quickening heartbeat had woken him. He blinked at Derek and then smiled as his eyes focused. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Derek fumbled for words for a moment. “I don’t remember everything about the past few days… did I… did we…”

“Um… No. We didn't.” Stiles leaned up onto his elbow and reached his hand out to grip Derek's. “I stayed outside and watched over you. I came in earlier because you were so quiet and found you passed out when I tried to wake you to give you food and water.” Stiles paused and looked down at himself. “I'm sorry… If, I mean, if falling asleep with you was inappropriate.”

Derek laced his fingers together with Stiles’. “It’s not… I’ve never actually slept with someone before. Never trusted someone enough to do it.” He let his thumb rub over the back of Stiles’, tiny bursts of sensation zipping through his nerves.

Stiles watched Derek's thumb brush over his and have him a tiny smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Drained. Sore. A bit embarrassed that you saw me out of control.” He squeezed Stiles’ hand. “And relieved that I didn’t have to worry for the first time ever during a heat. That I was safe.”

“I'll keep you safe,” Stiles promised. “Whenever you have a heat again I'll be here to keep you safe.” Stiles smoothed his own thumb over Derek's and licked his own lips. “And you don't have to be embarrassed. I know it was the heat.”

“I know…” Derek dropped his gaze. “It’s just… losing control. It’s the hardest part of being a werewolf for me. Feeling like I’m not in control of my actions.”

Stiles nodded. “I understand.” He was quiet as he studied Derek for a few moments. “Do you want something to eat? Allison brought us some fresh meat. The pack… kinda went into _provide_ _mode_ when you were in heat since I wouldn't leave you.”

“I’m more thirsty than hungry right now,” Derek said, his voice raspy. He sat up and stretched, moaning as his muscles were used again. He looked down at Stiles and felt himself blushing, finally taking notice of the fact of how dirty and… naked he was.

Stiles sat up and worried his lips, glancing Derek over. “I thought about cleaning you up when you were asleep but thought that might be too creepy.” He scooted to the edge of the loft. “I'll get you some water.”

“Thank you,” Derek said. It felt nice to have someone watching out for him again. Laura had never quite been able to kick the big sister instincts. And even if Stiles was younger than he was, it still felt nice. He climbed out of the bed and followed Stiles out of the loft, pulling on a pair of sweats for the time being.

Stiles turned around with a glass of water in his hand, passing it over to Derek. “Umm… When you're hungry there's quail, venison,” Stiles looked at the food on the table, “I think Allison said this one was duck and yesterday they even took down a boar so that's what this one is.”

Derek wanted to gulp the entire cup of water down, but he knew from experience it was better to sip it. He drank steadily until he drained the glass. Afterwards he sat at the table with Stiles and picked through some of the food. “I hope standing guard over me didn’t take you away from anything important,” Derek said.

“Nothing my dad and the pack couldn't handle,” Stiles said. “Your safety was more important to me.”

Feeling his insides squirming pleasantly, Derek reached out his hand and laid it on top of Stiles’. Wanting any contact he could get. Even _needing_ it.

Stiles smiled down at Derek’s touch and turned his hand over to grip Derek’s. “You know… that was the first time I’ve ever witnessed a heat before.” Stiles cheeks started to flush and turn blotchy red.

“Really? But there must be other Omegas in Beacon Hills.” Derek studied Stiles’ face, finding his blush far too endearing.

“There’s one… but they have a mate, so. They have the protection they need.”

Derek wasn't sure if it was intentional, but the implications of wolves protecting their mates screamed below the surface of Stiles’ words. “Good to know.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled and gave a shrug. “I mean I think an angry protective mate might be scarier than an Alpha any day.” He chuckled. “So no one has really ever bothered them.”

“I can imagine,” Derek said. He traced his fingers over Stiles’ hand for a few seconds before throwing caution to the wind and tugging him close, ghosting their lips together.

Stiles smiled into the kiss, moving his free hand to cup gently around the back of Derek's neck. He groaned softly, licking Derek's lips.

Despite how drained he was, Derek still felt a deep pulse of arousal, his body still slick with his own wetness. He kissed Stiles passionately, sucking his tongue and moaning.

Stiles’ other hand reached out for Derek, first touching his arms and tugging and when Derek was close enough, Stiles gripped his hips and coaxed him to straddle his lap. “You taste different,” Stiles breathed, licking at Derek's lips again.

Derek’s abs contracted at Stiles’ words, his muscles twitching. “You’re tasting me,” he whispered. “My slick… I should have warned you.”

Stiles groaned at that, hips rising to rock against Derek's. “I've been smelling you for days wanting to taste you.” He kissed Derek again as if chasing the taste of him.

Derek shuddered with pleasure, his body responding to Stiles like it was meant for him. He ground his hips down, rubbing his sensitive skin against Stiles’ clothes.

Stiles pulled Derek more onto his crotch, moaning softly into his mouth as he moved his hands more onto Derek's backside. Pressing one close to the part of his cheeks. “I want to taste you more,” Stiles panted between kisses.

“God… are you sure?” Derek asked against Stiles’ lips. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, but nothing like the way it was during his heat. Instead of mindless urges, he felt hyper aware and full of desire.

“If you'd let me… If that's something you want.” Stiles was breathing heavily against Derek's lips, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. “Only if you're sure.”

“I’m in my right mind now… and I want that,” Derek breathed. “I want you to show me everything. Every way that two people can be together.” He tilted his head back and exposed his neck, breathing hard.

Stiles’ eyes drifted to Derek's neck and his nostrils flared, his eyes starting to bleed red at the submission. He leaned up and kissed Derek's neck, placing a firm and claiming bite against Derek's skin without breaking it. Stiles kissed back up to Derek's lips and breathed a, “Hold onto me,” before gripping Derek and standing up.

Shaking with nervous excitement, Derek let Stiles hold him for a moment, before sliding down when they reached the ladder. “I don’t think you can carry me up that ladder,” he laughed, then turned and climbed back up into the loft, shoving the soiled covers to the foot of the bed.

“I think I could have, but I don't know if the ladder would have held us both up,” Stiles said as he followed Derek up into the loft. He smiled and kissed Derek, crawling over him and pressing Derek to lay back onto the bed.

Derek found it easy to let his legs fall apart and make room for Stiles between them. He shivered with pleasure at the feeling of Stiles’ weight pressing him into the mattress, their bodies sliding against each other. “I want to feel your skin again,” Derek murmured, pushing Stiles’ shirt up his back.

Stiles had to stop kissing Derek and parted from him long enough to lean up and pull his shirt off, tossing it to the side. “Like that?” he asked, pressing against Derek again, chest to chest as he kissed him, rocking his hips against Derek’s and grinding against him.

“Just like that,” Derek breathed, rubbing his bearded cheek against Stiles’ neck. He felt pleasantly desperate, but not out of control as he kissed and touched Stiles. Rolling his hips lazily, Derek rode the wave of arousal as he could feel himself start to get slick and ready.

Stiles sighed and tilted his head to the side for Derek to rub his beard more against his neck. “I’ve wanted you so bad the past few days, but I wanted to make sure you wanted me and not because of the heat.” Stiles shifted to the side just enough and looked at Derek, pressing a hand between them and carefully running it along Derek’s thigh, inching closer to his dick.

“I do,” Derek groaned. “I do want you… so badly I can barely think.” Derek shifted his hips, wanting that contact. “But this is all me talking, I promise.”

Stiles kissed Derek again, softer this time, but still hungrily as he moved his hand to grip Derek’s dick through his sweats and stroked him. Stiles groaned softly against Derek’s mouth, stroking from the base to the tip of Derek’s cock through his sweats. “Can I take your sweats off?”

Biting his lip at how good Stiles’ touch felt, Derek nodded and lifted his hips off the mattress to ease the way. Once his sweats were pulled down his legs, Derek moaned as his cock hit the air, hard and throbbing between his legs. “Please touch me,” he begged.

Stiles didn't hesitate to wrap his long fingers around Derek’s cock and stroke him, pressing another deep kiss to his lips as his fingers worked from base to tip, flicking his wrist on the upstroke. “You feel so good in my hand,” he breathed against Derek’s lips, pausing to stroke his fingers over the head of Derek’s cock.

Derek clenched his fingers in the bedding, fighting not to come immediately at the feeling of another hand on his cock besides his own. “Please, please, please,” he whispered, like a prayer.

“Please what?” Stiles asked against Derek’s lips, moving his hand along Derek’s cock again and teasing the head. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to make me come,” Derek said, looking to Stiles’ eyes. “I want you to taste me.” He wanted everything. Anything that Stiles would give him. He’d never felt this way about anyone, never wanted to share this with anyone.

Stiles studied Derek before kissing him slow and deep, then trailed his kisses down Derek’s neck and onto his chest, licking and sucking each of his nipples and teething them. Stiles trailed kisses down to Derek’s hip and nuzzled him, breathing in deeply before looking up from under his lashes and licking up Derek’s cock. Stiles groaned as he took the head into his mouth, eyes trained on Derek.

Derek’s claws popped out and shredded the sheets as white-hot pleasure exploded in his body. He could only bear a few seconds of meeting Stiles’ eyes as he sucked his cock, before dropping his head to the pillow and screwing his own eyes shut, whimpers tumbling from his lips. “Stiles, fuck, I’m coming,” he groaned, unable to hold back.

Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock, swallowing down his come and taking him down into his throat. Stiles buried his face against the hair at the base of Derek’s cock to drink him down and breathe him in, throat constricting around Derek.

Feeling like his brain was melting out his ears, Derek writhed and moaned on the bed, lost in the unbelievable heat of Stiles’ mouth. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, his muscles quivering and body shaking. When he finally came down, he was panting like he’d run a marathon, one hand buried in Stiles’ hair, the other still clutching the bedding.

Stiles was groaning around Derek’s cock in his throat, pressing into Derek’s hand and growling softly as he drew off of him, carefully gripping Derek’s dick as it slipped from his mouth. “You taste amazing,” Stiles panted, voice rough.

Derek’s breath whistled out of him as he lay there and enjoyed the afterglow. He tugged Stiles up his body and kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste of himself on Stiles’ tongue. “That was… I’m speechless.”

“It just gets better,” Stiles grinned, kissing Derek back. He rubbed his hand up and down Derek’s chest and abdomen, nipping at his lips. “I still want to taste your slick.”

“How…” Derek licked his lips and swallowed hard. “How do you want me?”

“On your stomach,” Stiles replied with another soft kiss. “I just want to taste all of you.”

Derek’s stomach fluttered in anticipation and he rolled over like Stiles asked, pillowing his face on his arms and letting himself relax.

Stiles moved to straddle Derek’s thighs and smoothed his hands over Derek’s arms and back, dipping down to kiss the back of his neck and nuzzle him there, rocking his clothed, hard cock against Derek’s naked ass.

Derek could feel his asscheeks clench in response to Stiles’ cock and he heard a loud whine before he realized it came from his own throat. “Stiles…” he pleaded. It was too much and yet not enough.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s neck and then kissed over the back of his shoulder blades, licking and nuzzling against the dark tattoo on Derek’s back, following the swirls with his tongue. Stiles slid down Derek’s body until he was by his ass, squeezing his cheeks with his hands and drawing them apart. “You smell amazing.”

“God,” Derek groaned into his arms, his face feeling like it was on fire. Without even thinking about it, he canted his hips up and presented himself, the gesture feeling completely and utterly right.

Stiles gave an approving sound and leaned down to tease Derek's asscheek with a gentle bite. “You're so slick,” he said, turning his face to breathe over Derek's hole before dipping down and letting his tongue lap over Derek.

Fireworks exploded behind Derek’s tightly shut eyes as Stiles’ tongue brushed over the most sensitive part of himself again. He moaned shamelessly into the pillows, pushing his ass back onto Stiles’ face, desperate for more.

Stiles didn't stop, kissing Derek's hole dirty and wet, hands keeping him spread as he pressed his face against Derek. Stiles groaned against him, tonguing Derek's hole and pressing the tip against his entrance.

“Please, please, oh god, _please,”_ Derek babbled, wanting to feel Stiles inside of him more than he’d ever wanted anything. “I want to feel you, please, Stiles.”

Stiles pressed in, Derek’s hole opening up easily for him and he moaned against Derek. Stiles drew back out and fucked into Derek’s hole again as he pressed his face flush against Derek and licked all up inside of him, becoming dirty from his slick.

Derek reached behind himself and pulled open his cheeks, making room for Stiles to get even closer. He let out a constant stream of moans and whimpered pleas, rutting against Stiles’ face.

Stiles gripped Derek’s hips and held his ass up for him, moaning into Derek’s wet flesh, pleased little growls leaving his throat as he licked and sucked over Derek’s hole. Stiles turned to place a gentle bite against Derek's’ cheek and panted, “Can I finger you?” before closing his mouth over him again and drawing against him, drinking down his slick.

Derek nodded then rasped, “Yes, yes please.” He turned his head to the side, licking his lips and tasting sweat. “I’ve done it to myself a lot the past few days… I want to feel how you do it.”

Stiles released one of Derek’s hips, keeping him propped with his other hand gripping him and dipped his fingers in to run over Derek’s swollen and puffy hole. Stiles gave a hungry guttural sound and pressed two fingers against Derek until he opened right up and swallowed down Stiles’ fingers. Stiles groaned and licked around his fingers, curling them just right like he was looking for something.

Derek let out a long, low moan at how his body accepted Stiles. Within seconds, Stiles was massaging his prostate, making Derek’s throbbing dick twitch and spurt precome onto the already soiled sheets. “You’re going to make me come again,” he panted, clenching his hold around the twisting, probing digits.

Stiles pressed firmer on Derek’s prostate and breathed, “Yeah, fuck, come for me again,” then pressed his tongue inside of Derek right along with his fingers. Stiles kept his focus on Derek’s prostate, pressing and stroking firmly and groaning into him.

It took less than a minute before Derek was whining and shooting onto the sheets, his second orgasm even more powerful than the first. His hole clutched Stiles’ fingers so tightly it was almost painful, as the pleasure went on and on. “Holy fuck,” he whimpered, going limp.

Stiles gave what sounded like a pleased purr, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Derek and closing his mouth over him to draw out the new slick. He groaned and kissed over Derek’s hole before pulling away and sliding up the bed to lay next to Derek, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Not able to do much more than lap at Stiles’ mouth, Derek let himself be kissed thoroughly, sharing the taste of himself. Afterwards, he let his eyes fall closed and concentrated on breathing, his entire body still singing with endorphins. “That was unbelievable,” he said, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ cheek.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek and drawing him close. Stiles smoothed his hands over Derek’s back, petting him down and breathing him in deeply. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“I really did.” Derek relaxed even more with Stiles’ arms around him, feeling more content than he could ever remember being in his life. “We’ll have to do that again. Soon.” Derek smiled when Stiles chuckled.

He couldn’t wait.

***

Stiles walked into his dad’s house, a bright smile on his face. It had been a few days since Derek’s heat had ended, but Stiles had shared a bed with Derek almost every night since then. Stiles knew that his skin had started to smell like Derek, smell like _them._ “Dad?” Stiles called into the house, thankful that his dad wouldn't be able to smell Derek on him. But he knew that the pack was well aware of what was going on even though none of them had asked him yet about it. Stiles heard his dad puttering around in the kitchen and headed in. “Hey.”

His dad opened his arms and pulled Stiles into a brief hug. “How’s my boy doing?” he asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Really good.” Stiles squeezed him and walked over to the coffee pot, getting himself a cup. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

The Sheriff sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, running a hand over his face. “Argent and I have been talking… and we think we need to suggest a few of our Alpha friends move along. That Beacon Hills can no longer accommodate them.”

Stiles sipped his coffee and nodded. He knew that this had been coming and he’d wanted to boot out a few Alphas for a while now. “Brad and his group?” Stiles asked, moving to sit down at the table with his dad. “They’ve been trouble for a while now.”

“Those would be the ones,” his dad agreed. “I heard that the ringleader caused a bit of a fuss over that Omega that showed up a few weeks ago.” Taking a drink, Stiles’ father eyed him over the rim of his cup.

Stiles licked his lips and put his coffee down. “Yeah. His name is Derek. I took care of it. They haven't messed with him since, but I put him in one of the houses near mine.”

“You did?” Stiles’ dad raised his eyebrows. “I thought you only kept pack in the houses closest to you.”

Stiles ran a hand over the back of his neck and looked down at his coffee. “Maybe I want him to be pack.”

Putting down his coffee cup, his father watched him, considering. “Do you think you owe this man… for what his mother did for you?”

Stiles thought about that and until his dad mentioned it just now, it hadn't even crossed his mind. “That's not it. I mean I didn't even know Derek was a Hale until after I moved him in. I figured he'd be safer there… but now…”

“But now…” his dad prompted.

“Maybe I want him to be pack…” Stiles glanced up at his dad, worrying his lips. “I haven't asked him officially yet. But I think he would say yes.”

“You're blushing,” his dad observed, his mouth quirking up at the corner.

Stiles could feel his blush getting deeper under his dad's study. He cleared his throat and looked up at his dad. “I like him, okay?” Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat. “More than like him.”

“He must be special. You're very particular about who you choose to love.”

“He's special to me,” Stiles confessed, gripping his coffee cup. He had known that his feelings had been growing for Derek, beyond just wanting him because of their biology. “And I hope I can be special for him, too.”

“You're an extraordinary young man, Stiles,” his father said. “If this Derek has half a brain, I imagine he's already gone on you as well.”

Stiles smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. “I hope so.” He really did hope that Derek had feelings for him because Stiles already knew that he’d fallen for Derek.

***

Derek waved as the last of the children left the library with their parents. It had only been his second session working on reading with them, but things had already started going well. It was just another thing that told him he’d made the right choice in coming back here, even if there was still the lingering bittersweet feeling that he was the last Hale in Beacon Hills.

“Do you need help putting the books away?” Lydia called from where she was packing up the art supplies. The homemade paints had been a great success after the first few disastrous experiments.

“I’ve got it, Lydia,” Derek replied, giving her a smile.

“Don’t stay too late,” she said, wiggling her fingers at him and heading to the door with her supplies.

Just as Lydia got to the door, Stiles opened it and held it for her. “Hey Lyds.”

Derek looked up and found himself grinning. Stiles had been busy with his father the past few days and they hadn’t seen much of each other.

“I owe you a dinner Stiles,” Lydia said. “Derek’s been wonderful with the kids.” She kissed Stiles on the cheek and gave Derek another wave before leaving.

Derek could feel his face heating, but he was undeniably pleased.

Stiles watched after her with a smile and then let himself into the library. “Praise from Lydia,” Stiles teased Derek. “You're in the big leagues now buddy.”

“She’s been great,” Derek said. “Not nearly as scary as I thought she would be to spend a lot of time with.” He stacked the books on the table and hefted them in his arms. “How have you been?”

“I've been okay,” Stiles said, gathering some art supplies. “Missing you, but those Alphas are out now.”

Derek frowned. He hadn’t had much contact with the Alphas in question, but Scott had told him how they’d reacted to him when he’d fell unconscious outside the gates. They were exactly the kind of people that were dangerous for him to be around. Not that he couldn’t handle himself...but when he had his heat, he was vulnerable. “I’m glad. That they’re gone.” He caught Stiles’ eye. “And I missed you too.”

A flush crept onto Stiles cheeks and he smiled more at Derek. “I, um, wanted to talk to you about something. After we clean up.”

“Nothing bad I hope,” Derek said in response to the sudden squirming in his gut.

“Nothing bad,” Stiles said. “I promise.”

The two of them made quick work of putting the library to rights. When they were done, Derek leaned against one of the stacks and put his hand in his pocket. The other, he reached out and brushed his fingers against Stiles’, barely catching them. “What did you want to talk about?”

Stiles leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Derek's lips, his fingers curling around Derek's. Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I want you to join my pack. Officially.”

Derek’s fingers clenched involuntarily. They’d discussed this before… but to have the offer out there. Officially. Instead of answering immediately, Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed the hell out of him, throwing his arms around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles groaned into Derek's mouth, wrapping a hand around the back of Derek's neck and kissing him thoroughly. When they parted, he rested his forehead against Derek's and panted, “Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes,” Derek whispered.

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek again, pressing him up against the stacks.

Not caring in the slightest they were essentially in a public place, Derek groaned and let his legs spread to give Stiles room, his hands sliding down to grip Stiles’ ass.

Stiles groaned and rocked against Derek, kissing him passionately. “Let's go back to my house,” Stiles breathed between kisses.

“Stiles,” Derek said against his mouth. “I want… I want you tonight. I want to give you all of me.” His stomach clenched with arousal at the thought and he hoped desperately that Stiles would agree.

Stiles breathed against Derek's lips, looking into his eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, pressing flush to Derek.

“I want you to make me yours. I know it’s not something to make me officially pack… but I still want it.” Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles. “I want it so badly.”

“I want you,” Stiles breathed. He leaned in and kissed Derek softer, running his hands along Derek's sides. “Let's go.”

***

Stiles held Derek's hand as he walked down the street towards his house. His skin was alight with Derek's touch, his stomach in nerves at the thought of making this as best as he could for Derek. Stiles ignored his dick, hard in his pants, breathing slow and deep through his nostrils. He could smell Derek's slick and he was doing his best not to push Derek up against any house to taste him. He still couldn't believe that Derek wanted him. That Derek was going to share this with him. He was going to be Derek's first. His only, if Stiles had any say in that. He felt a familiar warmth spread in his chest at that thought, glancing at Derek with heat and emotion in his eyes.

“Well, hellooooo boys!” Erica’s voice rang out loud and clear in the dusk. She and Boyd were walking arm in arm towards them, Erica waving and Boyd looking amused.

Stiles grinned at them, squeezing Derek's hand. “Hey.” He paused and glanced at Derek before saying to Erica excitedly, “Derek said yes!”

“You accepted his offer to join the pack?” Boyd asked.

Derek looked to the two of them and nodded, a grin overtaking his face. “It just felt right.”

Erica squealed and dropped Boyd’s arm to throw her own around their necks and squeeze them tight.

Stiles laughed and hugged Erica with his free arm, squeezing her. “Glad you're so excited.”

She pulled back and pinched Derek’s cheek. “You know this means you’re officially on babysitter rotation, right?”

Derek gaped a bit, looking to Stiles. “Umm… yeah. Sure.”

Erica lunged forward and kissed Derek’s, then Stiles’ cheeks, before letting them go. Boyd held out his hand for Derek to shake. “Welcome to the pack, Derek.”

Derek shook Boyd’s hand, looking pleasantly surprised. “Thank you. Both of you.”

Stiles felt happy that his pack was welcoming Derek so warmly into the pack. He was grinning at the three of them and when a whiff of Derek's scent hit him he laughed softly. “Okay. Enough sharing for tonight. We're turning in.”

Erica gave Boyd a sideways look and snorted. “Sure thing, Stiles.” Boyd rolled his eyes and tugged Erica along. “Have fun!”

Derek waved to them, his face almost violently red.

“Sniffing people isn't friendly!” Stiles shouted after them and then looked to Derek, feeling his face turn red. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Derek assured him, pulling him close and kissing him chastely. “Let’s hurry.”

Stiles stepped away and tugged Derek along. Thankfully it didn't take much longer to get to his house and he led Derek in. “Should go up to my bedroom… I don't want your first time to be on the couch.”

“A bed would be nicer,” Derek agreed, drawing Stiles into a slow, deep kiss. “Lead the way.”

Stiles took a nervous breath and gripped Derek's hand gently, leading him to the stairs and up to his bedroom slowly. When they reached Stiles’ room, he led Derek in and closed the door behind them. “Are you sure?” he asked Derek softly, breath starting to quicken.

Derek looked down at their interlaced fingers then tugged his hand free. He brought them to Stiles’ face and cupped it, his thumbs tracing Stiles’ cheekbones. “I’m sure.”

Stiles closed his eyes and turned into Derek’s touch, nostrils flaring as he rubbed against Derek’s hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Derek’s, hands moving to Derek’s hips as he walked him backwards towards the bed. “God I want you so bad,” he breathed, rubbing his nose along Derek’s as he brought their hips together.

Derek’s rumbled deep in his throat at the contact, his cock hard in his pants, the smell of his slick permeating the air. “I’m yours,” he groaned, tilting his head back and presenting his neck.

Stiles groaned as he leaned in and closed his mouth on Derek’s neck, kissing and sucking a dark mark there just to watch it fade. Stiles could feel his fangs start to descend, letting the prick of his teeth tease Derek’s skin. Stiles wanted to bite him, claim him, mark Derek as his mate. He carefully pushed against Derek’s hips when they reached the bed, guiding him to sit back onto it, Stiles following and climbing into Derek’s lap.

Derek’s hands instantly went around Stiles’ waist to dip hesitantly into the waistband of his pants. Moans and mumbled words fell from Derek’s lips, louder when Stiles used his teeth. The words started to slur a bit as Derek’s own fangs descended and he pulled back to flash his eyes at Stiles.

Stiles’ eyes flashed red in return and he growled low in his throat, leaning forward to take Derek in a heated and hungry kiss. Derek’s submission shot straight to Stiles’ dick and he gently pressed Derek back against the bed, grinding his hips down against him. He nosed and licked at the juncture of Derek’s throat and shoulder, closing his teeth on him and biting without breaking his skin. He still couldn't believe that Derek wanted to share this with him, wanted to give himself to him and Stiles wanted to give Derek everything.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned, sounding a bit desperate. He bucked his hips sharply upwards, fingers clutching at Stiles’ waist.

“I’ve got you,” Stiles breathed, kissing Derek softer as he felt his fangs retract. His eyes were still red as he looked down at Derek, cupping his face and stroking a thumb over his bearded cheek as they faded into a deep whiskey color. He pulled away just enough to grip the hem of Derek’s shirt and pushed it up until he could see Derek’s perfect nipples. Stiles leaned down to run his tongue over one, circling it, before closing his mouth over it and sucking.

“Oh god,” Derek nearly shouted, his head thrashing on the pillow.

“Like that?” Stiles asked, tonguing the other nipple before sucking it into his mouth a little harder this time.

“Yes, god, yes,” Derek said, his hand coming down to lace into Stiles’ hair and tug. “Your mouth… it feels so amazing.”

Stiles continued to tongue and suck Derek's nipple, a little harder each time, gently teething it every now and again. His hand stroked down Derek's abdomen to his pants, undoing his button and fly before pressing his hand into Derek's underwear. He groaned at feeling Derek already hard, heavy in his hand as he gripped and stroked him.

“I need you, Stiles,” Derek panted, his hand clenching and unclenching in the bedding. “Please… put your mouth on me.”

Stiles didn't hesitate to kiss down Derek's abdomen, sucking a dark, fading mark into Derek's hip. Stiles had to release Derek reluctantly to grip his pants and underwear, pulling them down to his thighs. “Fuck, you're gorgeous,” he breathed, gripping Derek's cock again and taking him into his mouth. Stiles groaned around him, pressing all the way down to take Derek in deep, loving the feel of Derek stretching his throat.

Derek let out a long, low moan as his hips shuddered. He tilted his head up to look down at Stiles, but only lasted a few seconds before his eyes fell shut and he dropped back to the pillow, breathing shakily.

Stiles drank in the sight of Derek and loved the way he looked when Stiles took his cock into his mouth. Derek’s scent licked into his lungs and filled him up, Derek’s taste caressing all the needy places inside of Stiles and he started up an even, steady pace of bobbing up and down Derek’s cock. Every few strokes Stiles took him in deep, swallowing around Derek and constricting his throat around his cock. His hand pressed between Derek’s legs, his fingers ghosting over Derek’s hole to feel him already so slick. Stiles moaned, his dick hard and leaking in his pants as he ground his hips on the bed and pressed his fingers into Derek.

“Please, please, please,” Derek chanted, finally moving and rocking his hips back onto Stiles’ fingers and up to press his cock into Stiles’ mouth. After a few intense seconds, his back bowed and he cried out as he came, emptying himself down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles groaned around Derek, swallowing around him to take down his come, fingers fucking into him and rubbing against his prostate. When Derek finally stopped rocking under him, Stiles gently drew off of his cock, throat sore and the taste of Derek overwhelming him. He groaned and nuzzled Derek’s cock, licking and sucking at the tip as he pressed another finger into Derek and rubbed against his prostate. “So fucking gorgeous,” Stiles breathed, voice rough.

***

Derek lay on the bed, his mind blown clean by Stiles’ talented mouth and fingers. Despite having come, arousal still flooded his body with every caress of Stiles’ fingers against his prostate. “Stiles,” he mumbled. “Please, Stiles, I want you inside of me.”

Stiles spread his fingers inside of Derek, stretching his hole around them and pressing them in again. “You ready for me?”

Knowing this was a crucial moment, Derek swallowed and cupped one of his hands on Stiles’ jaw, tilting his face up until Derek meet his eyes. “I’m so ready for you, Stiles. Please.”

Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes, moving up his body to kiss him soft and deep, breathing in and drawing his fingers out of Derek. “I want this to be so good for you. If you want to stop at any point, let me know, okay?” Stiles licked his lips and when Derek nodded he took another breath. “I… I want to knot you… if you’ll let me.”

Derek’s cock advertised his feelings about knotting, giving a hard twitch, precome making the exposed head shiny and wet. “I want that too,” he said, rubbing his lips along Stiles’ jaw, tasting skin and something uniquely Stiles.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, a smile spreading on his lips as he rocked his jean covered cock against Derek’s hip. “You’ll be tied to me for a long time. I’ll fill you up so much with my come and keep you plugged with it.” Stiles tipped his head to the side for Derek.

Lunging forward, Derek locked his mouth onto Stiles’ neck, licking and sucking at the skin before biting him, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to feel the meat of Stiles’ neck between his teeth. He threw one of his legs around Stiles’ hip and rocked up hard, moaning around his mouthful.

Stiles groaned, grabbing Derek’s ass and pulling him against him, thrusting. “Fuck. Need to get my pants off. Wanna feel how wet you’ll be around me,” he breathed, dipping his fingers back to rub against Derek’s hole again.

Derek grumbled in protest, but let his legs relax so Stiles could get up. “Just hurry… please. _Need you_.”

Stiles kissed Derek then rolled onto his pack to undo his pants, stripping them and his underwear off quickly. Stiles tossed them aside and turned back to face Derek, pressing in and drawing Derek’s thigh back over his hip. Stiles groaned as he kissed over Derek’s shoulder. “Need to get in you,” he breathed over Derek’s skin, pressing him back onto the bed.

Wrapping his arms around Stiles’ shoulder, Derek arched his head back and offered his neck in submission, all of his Omega instincts clamoring to please the Alpha on top of him. He tilted his hips off the bed. “I’m ready Stiles, _please_.”

“I’ve got you,” Stiles whispered, settling between Derek’s legs. He moved a hand between them to stroke over Derek’s hole where he was sopping with slick. Stiles gave a satisfied groan and gripped his cock. Kissing Derek’s neck, Stiles pressed the tip to Derek’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

Stars exploded behind Derek’s eyelids as he squeezed them shut. He moaned desperately, the feeling of being _taken_ causing his emotions to go haywire. It felt so much _more_ than just fingers, the pleasure nearly overwhelming him. He squeezed his thighs tight around Stiles’ hips and held on for dear life.

Stiles smoothed his fingers through Derek’s hair, kissing over his face and gently against his lips. When Stiles bottomed out, he stilled, just running his fingers along Derek’s skin and kissing every bit of him. “I’m here,” he breathed. “I’ve got you.”

“You’ve got me,” Derek echoed, his fingers digging into the muscles of Stiles’ back. His hips twitched without volition, the hard length of Stiles’ cock throbbing and twitching and so _alive_ inside him. “You can move, Stiles. Please, move, fuck me and let me feel what it’s like.”

“You sure?” Stiles asked, nosing at Derek’s neck and kissing against his jugular. When Derek gripped his shoulders tighter, legs squeezing around Stiles’ hips, he groaned and carefully rocked into Derek. “God, you’re so tight,” he panted, rolling his hips in a steady pace, going slow.

“Yesss,” Derek hissed. He never knew it would feel like this. Although he strongly suspected who it was happening with was playing a huge part. He’d never felt for anyone like he did for Stiles… never knew someone could feel so right, so much an integral part of his life in such a short time. “It feels so good, Stiles.”

“You feel so good too,” Stiles said against Derek’s lips, giving a slightly quicker thrust. “So wet around me. So warm. God, just like you were made for me.” He pressed his lips against Derek’s, licking into his mouth and kissing deeply, groaning.

Derek’s toes curled at the praise, along with the feeling of Stiles’ thrusts perfectly nailing his prostate. He could feel himself getting even slicker, making everything wet and smooth. His cock was leaking against his stomach and felt harder than it ever had before, pulsing with every frantic pound of his heart. “Stiles,” he moaned again.

“Need more?” Stiles asked, kissing across Derek’s jaw line and closing his teeth on Derek’s neck. His hand ran over Derek’s thigh, keeping him close, his thrusts speeding up until the slick sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

The feeling of Stiles’ teeth in his neck had Derek’s back arching in pleasure, whines falling from his lips. “God, yes,” he panted. “I need it so bad.” He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, something he’d never experienced before. A kind of pleasure so powerful it was almost frightening, adrenaline racing through his veins.

Stiles growled softly against Derek’s neck, making a needy sound. “I wanna knot you, Derek. _Please._ Let me knot you.”

Derek whimpered against Stiles’ cheek. “I’m so close, Stiles… wanna come on your knot.”

“I’ve got you,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s ear again, slowing his thrusts down to a grind. He pressed flush to Derek, rocking and grinding into him, no space between. “Gonna knot you up so good. Fill you up with my come. You’re gonna be so pretty on my knot, aren’t you?” Stiles groaned and ground hard against Derek.

Derek was moaning almost continuously, clenching around Stiles’ cock. After a minute, he could feel it start to swell at the base. “Oh god,” he breathed, looking Stiles in the eyes. “Oh god, I can feel it.” Seconds went by and then Derek found himself having the most intense orgasm of his life, his cock spurted untouched between their bellies, come landing on his chest, a few drops even landing on his chin.

When he came back to himself, Stiles’ knot was even larger, locked inside of him. He squeezed his muscles around it and had a second, smaller orgasm, his cock dribbling a little more onto his stomach. “Oh fuck,” he whined.

Stiles was groaning into Derek’s neck, rutting into him and grinding his knot inside. “Fuck, I’m coming,” he panted and then moaned loudly against Derek’s neck, spurting inside of him and filling Derek up. Stiles whined, licking and sucking against Derek’s skin and closing his teeth over the muscle in Derek’s neck, clamping down onto him.

Derek wrapped all four limbs around Stiles’ and held on, the pleasure from his orgasm just going on and on. He’d never known what he was missing from not knotting with an Alpha. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to give this up. Give Stiles up. Tilting his head to the side, he sighed and let Stiles continue to have his way with his neck, wishing deep down inside that Stiles could mark him, break his skin and leave a claim.

A few minutes later, Stiles had stilled on top of him except the tiny thrusts every now and again when a small orgasm would come over Stiles. He was licking the tiny pricks on Derek’s neck, the mark not deep enough to be a claim. Stiles was practically purring, nursing the fading mark, trying to make it stay on Derek’s skin. When Stiles looked up at Derek his face was shifted and his fangs had dropped as he pressed an open kiss against Derek’s lips.

Derek felt his own shift flow over him involuntarily. He flashed his eyes and growled quietly, before leaning forward and claiming Stiles’ mouth in another kiss. He kissed him carefully, licking around both their fangs and groaning into his mouth.

Stiles gave a small gasp as his hips jerked and his knot pulsed inside of Derek again, giving a grind against him. “Mmmm. Hey,” he said with a smile around his fangs. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed. Strung out. Full.” Derek licked his lips and smiled at Stiles, brushing his hand through the hair spilling over Stiles’ forehead. “I feel amazing. Thank you.”

Stiles’ features melted back into his human face and he turned his head to kiss over Derek’s palm. “I should be thanking you for sharing this with me.” Stiles cupped Derek’s bearded cheek and leaned in to kiss him soft and sweet, breath stuttering as his hips moved, pressing his knot into Derek more.

Derek hissed, then moaned against Stiles’ mouth as the knot shifted inside him. He returned Stiles’ kiss slowly, savoring the feel of every part of their bodies connected. As he relaxed further, his own shift receding and he sighed with satisfaction. “So… how long will we be tied together?”

“Mmm, well,” Stiles started, reaching a hand up to smooth Derek’s hair from his forehead, eyes drifting over his face with a small smile. “The couple of times I’ve done it before it didnt last that long. But… you’re an Omega.” Stiles licked his lips, eyes heating up again as he studied Derek, hips gently pressing against Derek at the reminder. “You smell so amazing… feel so amazing. I want to breed you up so full and claim you,” Stiles said with a small sigh. “So on top of my wants, my biology is pressing me to keep you knotted and full. We might be here a while.”

Derek’s face flushed. Even though it wasn’t possible for him to get pregnant outside of a heat, just the thought of it had his mind reeling. He didn’t even know if that’s what Stiles mean by _breeding_ , but he couldn’t help his brain going there. He snuffled against Stiles’ jaw and sighed happily, hands relaxed and ghosting up and down Stiles’ back. “Feels so good… I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Stiles said and kissed over Derek's lips again. “Are you comfortable? Do you want to try to lay on our sides?”

“This is fine,” Derek whispered. “I’m comfortable.” Rubbing his nose against Stiles’ for a moment, he let his head fall back onto the pillow, eyes drifting shut. “Can I stay the night?” Derek’s stomach squirmed with nerves as he asked the question.

Stiles reached up to smooth his fingers over Derek’s neck and nosed at him. “Of course you can. I want you to.” He nuzzled against Derek’s jaw. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay… I’d prefer if you didn't just leave after we shared this.”

Derek blew out a breath in relief. “I don’t want to leave either… thank you.”

Stiles smiled against Derek’s skin and then nuzzled against his neck, settling on top of Derek fully with a satisfied sigh. “I could fall asleep like this,” he breathed quietly, giving another little gasp as his hips pressed forward and his knot pulsed inside of Derek again.

“Sleep,” Derek whispered. “And I’ll be here when you wake up.” Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head and settled himself back into the pillow, his own eyes falling shut again. He’d stay the night… stay _forever_ , if Stiles let him.


	2. Part Two

There was warmth pressed up against him and Stiles nuzzled into it, breathing deeply. The smell of Omega filled his senses with the unique scent of Derek mixed in. He made a little sound of approval and nuzzled in more to take in lungfuls of Derek’s scent, moving his hand to stroke over warm skin. When Stiles opened his eyes, he smiled at the sight of Derek snuggled up against him, both of them on their sides, Derek facing him. Stiles smoothed his hand along Derek’s back, pressing his face against Derek’s neck and kissing softly. The night before was coming back to him, the feel of how wet Derek was, how amazing it felt pressing inside of his heat and feeling Derek around his cock; how perfect it felt to knot Derek up and fill him up with his come. The reminder that Stiles was Derek’s first had Stiles’ hand drifting down to Derek’s backside and stroking over him reverently. He pressed his fingers between Derek’s cheeks, only to feel that he was still slick and loose from Stiles’ knot. 

Stiles rubbed over his hole gently, massaging the slick into Derek’s skin and purring against Derek’s neck. Stiles let himself think about breeding Derek up with his pups, claiming Derek as his mate and loving him. Those were things that Stiles was finding himself wanting the longer he was around Derek and he was positive that it wasn't just his biology wanting those things. But there was no way that Stiles could do that without Derek wanting those things too. He smiled against Derek’s skin and moved his fingers from Derek’s hole, squeezing his cheek before stroking up and down against his back gently, waiting for him to wake.

A few minutes later, Derek made a tiny murmuring sound in his throat and arched his back against Stiles’ hand, shuffling his body closer. His morning erection pressed into Stiles’ thigh, Derek rumbling into the crease of Stiles’ neck.

“Morning,” Stiles said softly, his hand drifting back over Derek's backside. He breathed deeply, giving a satisfied sound as Derek's cock pressed against his leg more firmly.

“Good morning,” Derek breathed against Stiles’ skin. His voice was deep and soft at the same time, the lines of his body completely relaxed. He let one of his arms drape across Stiles’ waist, pressing his palm to the skin of Stiles’ back.

“Sleep well?” Stiles asked, massaging Derek's thigh and nosing at him for a kiss.

“Very well.” Derek kissed Stiles slowly, letting his leg slide over Stiles’ to bring them even closer together.

Stiles ran his hand along Derek's leg, rocking against him so Derek could feel that he was hard too. “Good. I'm glad.” Stiles smiled and kissed Derek back, a little deeper this time.

Derek groaned into Stiles’ mouth, before rolling them over and pressing his hips down against Stiles, rocking their naked bodies together. “Hey,” he said, smiling down at Stiles.

“Hey,” Stiles said with a grin, easily spreading his thighs to let Derek rest between them. Stiles curled his hand around Derek's neck and drew him down into a needy kiss, rolling his hips up against Derek. “You feel good on top of me,” Stiles murmured between kisses.

“Yeah?” Derek hummed, pleased. Slotting one of his legs between Stiles’, he rolled his hips again, bringing their erections into contact.

Stiles groaned softly against Derek’s lips, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. Derek’s weight pressing him into the bed had him sighing, his hips rolling to meet Derek’s as he spread his thighs more for him, moving a leg to hook over Derek’s hip.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder.

“More than okay,” Stiles said with reassurance in his voice. He moved a hand to press against Derek’s lower back and rolled his hips up against him, carefully encouraging him on.

Derek leaned down and buried his face in Stiles’ neck, breathing in and continuing to grind his hips down. His breath puffed out onto Stiles’ skin, his moans vibrating against him. “You feel so good,” Derek whispered.

Stiles tilted his head back, revealing his throat to Derek and groaned. His fingers dug into Derek’s shoulders, his hips moving with Derek’s, the friction against his dick causing him to writhe and pant. “Don't stop,” Stiles breathed, hooking his leg tighter around Derek.

“Never wanna stop,” Derek said, opening his mouth to drag his tongue along Stiles’ neck. He nipped at Stiles jaw, before rubbing his beard on it. His hips worked ceaselessly, slick and precome easing the way.

One of Stiles’ hands snaked into Derek’s hair, keeping him close to his neck. A small whimper escaped Stiles’ lips at the implication of offering his neck to Derek and Stiles tried not to lose control, tried not to let his wolf roll over him because he wanted to claim Derek. “So close,” he breathed, blunt nails digging into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek paused for a fraction of a second as if debating, then opened his mouth wide and clamped down on Stiles’ neck, biting hard.

Stiles groaned and twisted his fingers into Derek’s hair, pressing him more against him. The sting and pressure against his skin had Stiles bucking under Derek, his other hand clutching at him, his legs moving to wrap around Derek. There was a sharp pain and Stiles moaned loudly as the scent of his own blood hit his nostrils, growling as he came hard under Derek. “DerekDerekfuckkDerek,” Stiles whined.

Derek made desperate noises through his clenched teeth, his hips jerking as he added his own come to the mess on Stiles’ stomach. Breathing hard through his nose, he kept thrusting and moaning for several seconds, before relaxing his jaw.

When Derek released him, Stiles drew him up for a hungry kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth to taste his blood on Derek’s lips and tongue. The bite sent warmth and need through him, his wolf wanting to claim Derek as his, even though Stiles knew he couldn't do that without Derek’s consent. He drew back from the kiss, a smile on his lips. “That was -”

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered, looking a bit fearful. “That was out of line… I should have asked. I mean, you’re an _Alpha.”_

“Hey, hey,” Stiles said softly, gently cupping Derek’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he said, trying to reassure him. “I… I wouldn't have offered you my neck if I didn't want you to bite me… if I didn't trust you.” Stiles smoothed his thumb over Derek’s beard. “It’s okay.” He searched Derek’s face, still seeing worry there and he licked his lips. Stiles moved a hand to his own neck to wipe the blood away. “It’s already healed. I’m fine.”

Derek worried at his lip with his teeth, but after meeting Stiles’ gaze, he nodded. “Okay,” he said.

Stiles placed a careful kiss against Derek’s lips. “I’m sorry… maybe I should have talked to you about it before, so you wouldn't have felt that way. I just… I’ve never offered my neck to anyone before.”

“I’ve never bitten anyone before,” Derek admitted. He looked down at Stiles’ neck and leaned forward, lapping at the spot.

Stiles tilted his head, arching up against Derek slightly and closed his eyes. Tingles traveled through his body and he sighed. “I’ve… never either… during sex, I mean.” He licked his lips and opened his eyes again. “But I want to… bite you.”

Derek shuddered in Stiles’ arms. “I’d let you.” His eyes searched Stiles’ face, his lips turned up a little at the corners. He leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to Stiles’ lips, licking and sucking at his bottom lip.

Stiles gave a pleased sound against Derek’s lips, shifting until he rolled Derek onto his back and pressed against him. “You’d let me?” he asked softly. “If… if I bite you… I’d be claiming you.”

Raising his hand, Derek traced his fingers along Stiles’ lips, breathing lightly, his heart pounding loud enough for Stiles to hear it. “I’d let you…” he whispered again.

The smile that spread on Stiles’ lips shone in his eyes and he couldn't believe that Derek wanted to be claimed by him. That Derek would want to be his mate. Stiles brushed his lips against Derek’s. “Maybe… maybe during your next heat?” he asked carefully, pressing his forehead to Derek’s.

Derek just kissed Stiles fiercely in answer, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ back and gripping him tight.

When they parted Stiles was grinning, breathing in lungfuls of Derek's happy scent. “I want to make you breakfast.”

“You do?” Derek asked, looking pleased. “You want to cook for me?”

“Of course. I need to keep you fed.” Stiles nuzzled Derek, practically purring. “If you're going to be my mate I'm going to take care of you.”

“We can take care of each other.” Derek nuzzled Stiles back, running his hands down Stiles’ body.

“I like the sound of that.”

***

Derek sat at Stiles’ table with a glass of orange juice, watching him putter around, putting together a meal. He tapped his fingers on the glass, before standing and maneuvering around the island. Coming up behind Stiles, Derek slid his arms around his waist, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck. “I just wanted to touch you,” he murmured. “Is that okay?”

Stiles smiled and pressed back against Derek. “More than okay with me.” Stiles placed more food on plates and craned his neck enough to place a kiss on Derek’s cheek. “So… I have a feast for you,” he added with a light chuckle.

Derek hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m starving. You gave me quite a workout last night.”

Stiles snorted a small laugh. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, because I really did.” Stiles licked his lips and pressed his backside against Derek’s crotch. “You gonna stay there while I carry stuff to the table?” he teased.

Derek couldn’t help himself. He responded to Stiles’ movements by gripping his hips and pushing back harder, his cock twitching with interest. He buried his face in Stiles’ neck and laughed breathlessly. “Okay… do you need help carrying anything?”

Stiles cast a smile over his shoulder and grabbed two plates. “Yeah… get the other plate.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek and ground his ass back briefly before maneuvering out of Derek’s grasp and moved to place the plates on the table.

Derek flushed with pleasure at Stiles’ response. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this content and happy. Once they were seated, they both dug in, their appetites impressive after the activities the night before. “Have I mentioned how much I love the fact that you have fresh produce here?”

“I think you may have at least once,” Stiles said as he ate a strawberry. “You’ll have to thank Isaac for that. He pretty much keeps up with the gardens and whenever he gets someone that’s interested in helping, he teaches them how. I don't have a green thumb. I killed my ivy as a kid.” Stiles laughed softly, brushing his foot up against Derek’s under the table.

Derek chuckled. “That sounds like a big job, maintaining gardens for the whole settlement.” He let his own foot rub against Stiles’, tingles of sensation shooting through him.

“The pack helps when they can, but like I said, he takes all the help that he can get.” Stiles was quiet as he studied Derek, licking his lips. “Um… I don't want to seem forward… but when’s your next heat?”

Shivering at the implications, Derek thought quickly. “About four weeks away.” He could barely believe the connection he and Stiles shared already. The thought of it intensifying even more with an official claim and mate bond had him reeling with anticipation.

Stiles nodded and carefully reached across the table to place his hand on Derek’s. “If you change your mind before then, just let me know. We can wait. It’s up to you. I’m not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to.”

“I know you won't,” Derek said, folding his fingers around Stiles’. “I trust you.”

“I trust you too,” Stiles said softly, squeezing his fingers around Derek’s hand.

***

Derek picked his way through rows of greenery, the sun bright overhead, heating up the back of his neck. He didn’t envy those who were working in the garden today, that was for sure. He appreciated the dark, cool library, even if he was working with children who felt trapped indoors.

Squinting against the sun, he held up a hand to shade his eyes. “Isaac!” he called, seeing the tall, lanky shape of Stiles’ fellow pack member in the distance.

Isaac looked up, shielding his face from the sun, then waved at Derek. “Hey! What brings you out here?” Isaac called back.

Derek walked past a few more people, before drawing up next to Isaac. “I wanted to surprise Stiles. He’s been doing so much for me the past few weeks. I was hoping to make him something with a favorite of his. Do you know the kind of fruit he likes?” Derek gestured at the produce around them, berries and the like. There was also an orchard nearby with several kinds of fruit trees.

“Stiles?” Isaac chuckled. “He eats just about everything. But he really likes strawberries and cherries.”

“It looks like the strawberries are pretty good right now,” Derek observed. “I think I’ll go with those. Is it alright if i pick some or do they need to be rationed?”

Isaac shook his head and reached over to hand Derek a basket. “Take what you want. We have another patch.”

“Thanks,” Derek grinned. With Isaac’s help he filled up the small basket quickly. Along the way he popped a few of the berries into his mouth, the sweet taste exploding on his tongue. They would be perfect to make something sweet for Stiles.

Waving goodbye to Isaac, Derek made his way back to Stiles’ house. It was empty currently, Stiles on business with Satomi, the leader of one of the sub packs in the settlement. Derek brought the strawberries into the kitchen and started rinsing them in the sink. He was able to find enough ingredients in Stiles’ pantry to make a tart. The mundane task of cooking had him feeling calm and happy and he found himself whistling as he moved around the kitchen. He only vaguely heard the sound of the front door opening, engrossed enough that he didn’t register what it signified.

Arms wrapped around Derek from behind and Stiles’ voice said, “What’re you doing?” He sounded happy to have found Derek in his kitchen.

Derek jumped a bit, but relaxed almost instantly as Stiles’ scent washed over him. “I didn’t think you were going to be home this soon,” he said. “I was hoping this would surprise you.”

“I’m surprised,” Stiles assured him, pressing his face into Derek’s neck and scenting him. “I have no idea what you’re making but whatever it is I’m excited about it.” Stiles placed a kiss against Derek’s neck and squeezed him. “I can go upstairs if you want me to.”

“No, it’s okay.” Derek turned and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I know Alphas like to provide for their Omegas, but… I wanted to do something for you.”

Stiles pressed flush to Derek and nosed along his neck, moving his hand down to rub over Derek’s abdomen. “My Omega,” he breathed against Derek’s skin.

Derek let his hand rest over Stiles’ on his belly, the symbolism not lost on him. “Yours,” he said, nodding and letting his head fall back onto Stiles’ shoulder. He’d never felt like this… safe in someone’s arms. He knew he was perfectly capable of fending for himself, but this feeling of being cared for and cherished… he enjoyed it.

Stiles gave what sounded like a satisfied growl at Derek’s submission, sucking a dark mark into his skin that quickly faded. Stiles nuzzled Derek and rubbed his cheek over him, his hand absently rubbing Derek’s abdomen as he hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder. “So what’re you making anyway? It smells delicious.”

“A strawberry tart. Isaac told me strawberries are your favorite.” Derek tilted his head more to the side to give Stiles room.

“I don't think I’ve ever had a strawberry tart before but it sounds great. And yeah, I love strawberries,” Stiles said, sounding distracted as he started rubbing his cheek over Derek’s neck again, marking him up with his scent.

“It’s a family recipe,” Derek said. “I hope you’ll like it.” He rumbled with pleasure as Stiles marked him, pressing back against his warmth.

Stiles seemed to get distracted, rubbing his cheek over Derek’s neck and shoulder, pressing flush against his backside with his hand petting over Derek’s abdomen. Stiles gave happy little sounds the more he covered Derek in his scent and pressed his lips behind Derek’s ear and breathed in.

Derek turned in Stiles’ arms, slipping his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissing him deeply. “I love when you touch me,” he breathed.

“I feel like I can never get enough. I want to touch you all the time,” Stiles said, pressing Derek up against the counter.

Derek agreed wholeheartedly with that statement, tucking his hands under Stiles’ shirt so he could feel the soft, hot skin of his back. He spread his legs for Stiles to fit between them, bringing his mouth to Stiles’ neck to bite and suck at it.

Stiles groaned softly, tilting his head for Derek and grinding his hips against him. Stiles’ fingers moved to the hem of Derek's shirt, pressing under to trace along his chest and finger at his nipples.

Derek could feel his nipples hardening instantly, shivers of sensation radiating from them. He continued nipping at Stiles’ neck, rolling his hips forward to press himself against Stiles. “I want to stay with you,” Derek whispered desperately. “I want you forever.”

Stiles turned his face to catch Derek’s lips in a kiss, thorough and deep. “You can stay with me forever,” he whispered. “You’re my mate. We’ll make it official during your heat... unless you want to… before.” Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck, fingers stroking and rubbing over Derek’s nipples, hips rocking against him.

Derek swallowed hard, thinking. “During my heat… I can get pretty out of it.” He shuddered as Stiles’ mouth ran over a particularly sensitive bit of skin. “I want to remember you claiming me. I want to remember every second of it.”

Stiles smoothed his hands along Derek’s skin and kissed him again. “Whenever you want. I want you to want me… want you to be my mate.” Stiles nosed along Derek’s jaw line and cheek. “I want to claim you so bad.”

“Maybe… maybe we’re rushing, but god I want it just as much as you.” Derek fought to breathe through his arousal, his need to be taken, marked and claimed. “It feels right. I want you to take me.” He guided Stiles’ face up to meet his. Stiles was breathing raggedly, his pupils huge and cheeks flushed. “If you’re sure… I want this now.”

“I’m sure,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips again, hungry and wet. He breathed deeply and moved his hands to cup Derek’s ass, drawing away enough to grip Derek and lift him easily. “Mine,” he breathed between kisses, guiding Derek’s legs around him and holding him firmly.

Squirming and rutting against Stiles, Derek could feel himself getting wet, his slick making his underwear uncomfortable. Not to mention his cock straining against the front of his pants. He needed to get his clothes off _now,_ need to feel his Alpha’s skin. He felt drunk on Stiles, like he could never have him enough. He understood now what a powerful allure finding a mate could be… how right and easy it could feel. There were no doubts in his mind that Stiles is who his wolf recognized, who his instincts found worthy. “Yours,” Derek panted. “And you’re mine.”

Stiles gave a satisfied growl at Derek’s words. “All yours,” Stiles breathed between kisses, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. It didn't take them long to ascend the stairs and enter Stiles’ room. He pressed Derek back against the bed, kissing him hungrily. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside of me again,” Derek groaned. “I want you to knot me and when I’m stretched full of you… for you to bite me. Mark me and claim me.” He couldn’t believe the words were tumbling out of his mouth like this. He felt wanton and shameless, but couldn’t be bothered to care.

Stiles groaned and rocked against Derek, moving his hands to pull at the hem of Derek’s shirt, parting long enough to pull it off of him. “I’ll knot you up so full and claim you,” Stiles promised, kissing down Derek’s neck and onto his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and teething it. His hands moved between them to work on Derek’s pants, undoing them and pushing them down Derek’s hips along with his underwear.

Once Derek was naked, his cock angry red and leaking, he followed instinct and rolled over onto his belly. He spread his legs, arched his back and presented himself. Derek’s face burned, but he also felt more powerful and turned on than he ever had before. “Stiles,” he pleaded, not even sure what he was begging for.

Stiles buried his face between Derek’s asscheeks and closed his mouth over Derek’s hole, moaning against him. Stiles’ hands moved to Derek’s hips, holding him firmly and pressing his tongue into Derek’s wetness, fucking into him with need. When Stiles drew back, he rubbed his cheek over Derek’s hole, getting slick on his face. “God, need to get in you,” he breathed, pressing his fingers against Derek’s entrace. When Derek opened right up and sucked Stiles’ fingers in, he whimpered.

Having already been with Stiles before, Derek thought maybe the second time would be less overwhelming. But it wasn’t. He still felt like he was shaking apart at the seams, clutching at the bedding and moaning wantonly into the mattress. He started panting Stiles’ name over and over again into the bed, shoving his ass back into Stiles’ face, begging for more.

“You’re so wet and swollen for me,” Stiles panted, fucking his fingers into Derek and spreading them. “Think I can just slide right into you. Fuck.” Stiles reached his free hand down to undo his pants, shoving them and his underwear down. He pressed his fingers against Derek’s prostate, rocking his hips forward to press his cock against Derek’s hole, fucking against his slick.

Derek groaned, reaching his hands back to spread himself open further. His hole clenched as Stiles kept teasing, rubbing his cock against Derek’s ass and spreading the slick around. “Fuck me,” he keened. “Make me yours.”

Stiles didn't hesitate, withdrawing his fingers and slicking up his cock. He pressed the head of his cock against Derek’s hole and eased in, giving a needy whine. “Fuck. So wet for me. God, Derek.” Stiles ripped his shirt off and tossed the tatters aside before leaning down and pressing every inch of his skin against Derek’s back, draping himself over him. “Feel so good. My mate,” Stiles said, nosing at the back of Derek’s neck.

Derek’s dick gave a hard twitch at that, blurting pre-come onto the sheets. He flailed and grabbed for Stiles’ hip, squeezing it tight and focusing on the feeling of being fucked this way. Every thrust seemed to nail his prostate, winding him that much closer to orgasm. He could hear a loud whining sound, before he realized it was coming from his own throat. “ _Stiles,”_ he whimpered.

“I’ve got you baby,” Stiles breathed, wrapping his arms around Derek and rocking into him, pressing so close all he could do was grind into Derek. Stiles growled and fucked deeper into Derek, pressing his face against Derek’s neck as his shift rolled over him. “Gonna knot you and claim you,” he said around his fangs. “Want you to come on my knot.”

Derek growled and let himself shift as well, hands moving back to the mattress and his claws slicing into the sheets, but in that moment he didn’t even care. He could feel the tingle of orgasm starting in the base of his spine, his muscles locked up tight and shaking. “So close,” he groaned around his fangs.

Stiles stopped his thrusts in favor of a slow grind, small growls leaving his throat as he scraped his fangs over Derek's shoulder. “Fuck. Gonna knot you.”

Derek whined as he felt Stiles’ cock start to swell and catch on the rim of his hole. The knot pressed against his prostate and Derek’s eyes rolled back in his head. “I’m going to come,” he panted, as Stiles struck, biting his shoulder. Derek howled, his cock spurting untouched onto the sheets. For an infinitesimal moment, he felt completely connected to Stiles, as though all their thoughts, sensations and emotions were all shared and meshed. He hung there in that eternity, brain awash with feelings that seemed magnified a thousand fold; pleasure greater than he’d ever known.

As he came back to himself, he realized he’d collapsed onto the bed, Stiles’ weight heavy on his back. His chest heaved as he breathed, every muscle in his body limp and relaxed.

Stiles was steadily grinding against Derek, practically purring as he withdrew his teeth and licked over the mark on Derek’s neck, nursing it. “Mine,” he breathed, nuzzling Derek. “My mate.”

Derek shuddered with emotion at hearing himself called that… by Stiles. “My mate,” Derek echoed, twisting an arm behind him to get his hand on Stiles’ sweat-slick skin, stroking his fingertips over him.

After a few moments of Stiles nursing Derek’s neck and pressing against his hand, he carefully gripped Derek and moved them both onto their sides. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and held him close. “You okay?” Stiles asked, leaving Derek’s neck alone long enough to get the words out.

“I’ve never been more okay,” Derek said. “For the first time, I feel like… I’m home.” He laced his fingers with Stiles’ hand and gripped tight, relishing the feel of Stiles’ body pressed against him, his knot inside him.

“I know what you mean,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s skin. “I feel all of you stronger now, through the bond. Like you’re in every part of me.”

“I feel that too,” Derek said. “When you claimed me… it was like we were one person. I could feel what you were feeling, hear your thoughts…” He dragged his thumb over Stiles’ hand. “Was it like that for you?”

“Yes,” Stiles said quietly. “It’s like that for me now, still.” He nuzzled Derek’s neck and pressed a kiss to the mark that was scarring over Derek’s skin. “I’m glad it’s you,” he added gently. “I’m glad you’re the one that my wolf wants… that I want. And that you’re wolf wanted me too.”

“So am I,” Derek agreed, squeezing Stiles’ hand. He felt like he could stay here forever, knotted up and content.

Stiles hips worked his knot in Derek as he nuzzled and kissed Derek’s neck, sighing against his skin. His hand that was laced with Derek’s drifted down to pressed both their hands against Derek’s abdomen. “I swear I’m gonna knot you up so much during your heat,” Stiles said softly. “If you want me to.”

Derek hummed and arched his back. “I can’t wait,” he said. He could only imagine how amazing it would feel to be filled to satisfaction during a heat, instead of making do with only his own fingers. He snuggled closer to Stiles’, the knot a comforting presence inside him, along with the gentle throbbing of Stiles’ claiming bite on his neck. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off, a small smile on his face.

***

Stiles was packing his bag, glancing up at Derek every few seconds and chewing on his lips. It had been almost two weeks since Stiles had officially claimed Derek as his mate and that meant his heat could show up at any second. “Are you sure you want to come with me?” He asked Derek. “I mean, it’s just going to be a day trip.” Stiles didn't want Derek to be away from him at all, but he wasn't sure he wanted his mate outside of the walls either with his heat coming soon.

“You’d have to chain me to the floor to leave me behind,” Derek said, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

Stiles snorted a laugh and shook his head at that mental image. “If I’m tying you down it won’t be to leave you behind,” he teased. He closed his pack and tied a small blanket to the top before moving to give Derek a kiss. “Have your stuff packed up? I just want to make sure we have what we need if your heat comes. I doubt anyone has found my den beyond the perimeter if we need to use it.”

“I don’t think we’ll need it,” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “We’re only going to be out a day and I don’t feel any of my heat symptoms.” He buried his face in Stiles’ neck. “And there’s no way I’m going through this next heat without you, so where you go I go, just in case.”

Stiles pressed his mouth to Derek’s neck, kissing and sucking the skin before rubbing his cheek there. “Okay,” he said softly. “I just want to be prepared though. Hopefully we won’t be out long. I have to pick up some things from Deaton and Melissa and then we can go.”

“I’m right behind you,” Derek said, following Stiles to the door and slapping his butt lightly.

Stiles laughed and looked over his shoulders, waggling his eyebrows at Derek. “Don't tease if you can't follow through,” he commented, shifting his pack onto his shoulder. Derek had never done more than tease him with a light tap to his butt and Stiles wasn't sure Derek wanted to do more, but he found himself open to the idea, even if Derek didn't voice an opinion on it.

Derek’s face turned beet red. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Stiles’ brows drew together. “You’re not. Why would you think that?”

“Just… I shouldn’t do things like that to my Alpha.” He reached a hand out and threaded his fingers with Stiles’. “I just...like your body. Very much.”

Stiles gave Derek’s hand a squeeze and pulled him closer. “Hey… if you haven't figured it out by now I’m not an asshole Alpha like a lot of them are these days. I’m sure the way my pack plays around with me wouldn't fly with some of the other packs, either. But… you’re my mate, too. I’m not just your Alpha. I’m your mate. And I like that you like my body… because I like yours too. Very much.”

Derek relaxed in Stiles’ arms. “Thank you. For being you.” He rubbed his nose against Stiles’ and pressed their lips together briefly.

Stiles smiled when they parted and rubbed his nose against Derek’s in return. “Come on. Let’s go get this done.”

“You got it,” Derek answered, squeezing Stiles’ hand and walking with him out the door.

It didn't take long for them to collect the things they needed and make their way out of the community. Stiles walked quietly along with Derek, senses alert. “This is the first time you’ve come with me to do this,” Stiles said as they walked. Most of their trips outside of the walls together had been for more pleasurable adventures.

“I want to help you any way I can.” Derek tilted his head back and sighed as a slight breeze washed over them.

“I know you’ve been outside the walls since the beginning… but we’re walking into something different here. We’re not going to be able to help all of them. Some people will beg for help that I can't give… maybe even become violent if I deny them. I just want you to be ready.”

Derek’s face sobered. He looked sideways at Stiles. “I’ve seen plenty of horrible things… and I remember what it was like when the Sickness first appeared. The amount of people wanting help from my mother… it was overwhelming at times.”

“It’s worse now. Twenty years ago we still had social order for the most part. I know there are communities free from sickness like ours, but a lot of them risk becoming infected. I wouldn't be surprised if the majority of this one are sick now.” Stiles sighed, dread filling him. “If things start to get out of hand I want you to leave and go back to our community. I’ll make sure they don't hurt you. There are people that aren't quite fond of supernaturals.”

“I can take care of myself,” Derek said. It was something that he’d said more than once since coming to Beacon Hills.

“I know you can. People can just be overwhelming when they get that mob mentality.” Stiles smiled weakly and reached out a hand to grip Derek’s, giving it a squeeze.

“If that’s the case… I’m still not leaving without you.” Derek’s eyebrows were drawn down, his face serious. He looked about as immovable as a boulder.

Stiles decided not to press it, not wanting to argue with Derek. He understood the way Derek felt and even more so he could feel it in their bond. He knew Derek could feel his worry too for Derek’s safety. Instead of saying anything, Stiles laced his fingers with Derek’s and continued to walk in silence the rest of the way to the human community.

~~

Derek could feel himself getting tenser, picking up on Stiles’ emotions more and more as they approached the settlement. He knew that this was important… that keeping open channels to surrounding settlements helped keep Beacon Hills going.

They’d come to the rough, broken down remains of a country road, the asphalt cracked and broken beyond repair. Walking along side it, Derek could see a tall fence, topped with barbed wire coming into view. There were guards stationed in towers near where the road intersected the fence, and even from this distance, he could see they were armed. He reached out and gave Stiles’ hand another quick squeeze.

“I doubt they even have ammunition,” Stiles said as he held Derek’s hand, walking slowly with him. “And even if they did, there’s no way they know how to process wolfsbane. I’ve been here a couple of times before. It’s pretty worn down.”

“That’s a relief… about the wolfsbane.” Derek had been shot more than once with the stuff. He wouldn’t wish that kind of pain on his worst enemy. He shifted the bag on his back to sit more comfortably, darting his gaze around to whatever he could see. At this distance, he could see the houses beyond the fence, run down, like Stiles had said. There were also a few areas dedicated to crops, several figures working in them. “So… what exactly will you be doing here again?”

“See who’s sick… give them some medicine if they aren’t too far along. We can treat the symptoms, but right now there’s no direct cure for the Sickness medically. But people’s immune systems are dealing with it better. Some aren’t.” Stiles glanced at Derek, licking his lips. “Usually I come when people aren’t going to make it and check them to see if the bite will take.”

Derek nodded, giving Stiles a small smile. By the time they made it to the gate, one of the armed guards had climbed down his tower. “Been a while, Stiles,” he said, coming up to the fence.

Stiles laughed, having to release Derek’s hand to greet the guy. “Hey! How have you been?” He asked, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

Feeling the tiniest twinge of jealousy, Derek watched Stiles’ hugging the attractive young man with obvious familiarity. He waited as they finished their greeting. “I’m Derek,” he said, sticking one of his hands out.

“Derek, this is Danny. We go back,” he said and patted Danny on the shoulder as he shook Derek’s hand. “Danny, this is my mate, Derek.”

At those words, whatever jealousy Derek felt instantly vanished at the pride and happiness so evident in Stiles’ voice. “Nice to meet you, Danny.”

Danny’s expression didn't change as he glanced between the two of them. “Wow, nice to meet you too Derek. Who knew that Stiles would ever find a mate to settle down with.”

Stiles elbowed Danny, no heat in his expression. “Ha-ha.”

“What do you mean by that?” Derek asked, curious. Stiles had been so eager to be with him, it was difficult to imagine it some other way.

“Stiles isn't known for having many relationships in his short life,” Danny said with a laugh.

“Hey! Just because I’m picky doesn't mean I don't want relationships. Plus, my wolf was obviously waiting for Derek.”

Derek's own wolf liked the sound of that, preening and puffing up its chest. He didn't say anything, just reached out for Stiles’ hand to give it a squeeze.

Stiles smiled and gave Derek’s hand a squeeze back. “How about you let us in now so I can do what we came to do.  
  
Danny waved them in past the gates and closed them behind them.

Derek followed Stiles’ lead, as he seemed to know where he was going. They walked down one of the streets, Stiles waving and saying hello to a few people he recognized. They approached a larger building, which Stiles explained had been converted into a place to keep those suffering from the Sickness.

When they stopped in front of the building, Stiles glanced at Derek, gave his hand another squeeze and released it. Stiles reached out to open the door and let himself in, holding it open for Derek behind him.

Before they even entered the building, the stench of illness washed over Derek. It probably wasn't as obvious to humans, but his werewolf nose was certainly being barraged. “How many people are kept here?” He asked Stiles, trying to breathe through his mouth.

“Anyone that’s sick,” Stiles said as they walked in. The light was shining through the open windows, but the air flowing through didn't help with the stench. One person looked up at Stiles and started reaching out for him, begging for him to help her. Stiles stopped and put his pack on the floor, taking deep breaths through his nose to smell the woman. “She’s not too far gone,” Stiles said.

“But the bite could still kill her,” Derek murmured. “How do you decide?”

“There’s a possibility that she’ll die anyways without it,” Stiles said, looking up to Derek. “And I can tell… Their scent tells me how sick they are and if I concentrate hard enough, I can scent if her immune system is compatible with the bite. If it is… she’ll have more of a chance to survive it.”

“I didn't know that,” Derek said. It reminded him how young he really was when he lost his mother… How much he still could have learned from her.

“I’ve been doing it long enough that I’ve figured it out. Plus… Deaton helped. He used to be an emissary and taught me a lot of things.” Stiles held the woman’s hand as she touched her midsection and groaned, her hand around Stiles’ like a death grip.

“That’s useful,” Derek commented. He moved around the woman’s bed and sat down in a chair on the other side. He carefully put his hand on her side and started drawing out her pain. He felt horrible at her suffering… at least this was something he could do for her.

Stiles talked to the woman for a few minutes when her pain eased, making sure what she wanted was the bite. Once they’d reached a verbal agreement, Stiles shifted, eyes burning a bright crimson red. He laid her down and lifted her shirt to find the meaty part of her side. “Hold her down,” he said softly to Derek, voice thick around his teeth.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Derek murmured, pressing down on the woman’s shoulders. He made eye contact with her and she bit her lip, nodding.

Stiles drew in a deep breath before leaning down and closing his teeth on the woman’s side. She jerked in pain, thrashing out on instinct as Stiles held on for a few more seconds and then released her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blood staining his lips and skin.

Derek drew out a bit more of the woman’s pain and she relaxed into her pillow, her eyes falling shut. “There’s one…” he muttered.

“You probably should take it easy drawing their pain. There are too many of them to do it for all of them,” Stiles said, looking back at Derek, eyes still red.

Derek nodded, withdrawing his hands. “Now that you mention it, I feel more tired than I usually do after drawing pain.” He shook his head, trying to clear it. The long walk to the settlement must have done him in.

“I don't… usually take their pain. I’d like to, but once I start everyone wants me to take their pain and I can't do it for everyone.” Stiles grabbed a handkerchief from his bag to clean his mouth more. “Come on… let’s look at the rest of them.”

The day continued on in that way. Stiles moving from person to person, assessing whether the bite would help or not. There were several people who refused the bite, even though it would most likely save them. Supernatural aversion. The worst were the children, some too young to understand what Stiles could do for them. In those cases, the parents were the deciding factor.

After that point, all they could was wait. Wait for healing, or rejection. Those that Stiles had bitten were given an open invitation to Beacon Hills, along with their families. They were still welcome in their home settlement...but the general need for pack would most likely have them moving before long.

Stiles shouldered his bag and stretched his neck, glancing at Derek as they walked towards the gates. “Sorry it took so long today… there were more than I expected.”

“It’s okay… I’m just tired,” Derek said, adjusting his own pack. “Looking forward to going home and crawling into our bed.”

Stiles grinned and watched Derek, reaching out to take his hand as they exited the gate and walked out into the darkness. “If you want, we can find somewhere to hunker down for the night, unless you think you can walk all the way back?”

“I’d rather get back to Beacon Hills...I still don’t feel like my heat is coming today, but it’s snuck up on me before.” He brought Stiles’ hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

“Okay, let’s go.” Stiles gave Derek’s hand a squeeze and they started off into the darkness.

***

The night was cool against Stiles’ skin as they walked through the darkness, the air fresh as Stiles breathed easily. The scent of Fall tickled Stiles’ nose, but he couldn't help but enjoy the crickets chirping and the animals settling down for sleep as they walked. His fingers stroked over Derek’s hand, his head tilting and nostrils flaring. “Do you smell that?” Stiles asked.

Derek took an obliging sniff. “I don’t smell anything. Just animals. What do you smell?”

“Alphas…” Stiles said quietly, his eyes glowing red as he looked toward the forest. He growled softly, the rumble coming from deep in his chest as he felt his shift start to roll over him.

“Shit,” Derek muttered. His eyes flashed and he shifted right after Stiles. “They’re in front of us?”

Stiles crouched low in front of Derek, head tilting as he listened to the noises around them, a steady growl bubbling up from his chest. “Two or three, but there are others,” he said as he took another whiff of the air. “They know we’re here…”

“Maybe they’re just looking for Beacon Hills...looking for a place to live?” Derek said, but he remained shifted, on alert.

Stiles raised his face toward the night sky, breathing deeply, mouth open as if he were tasting the air. The scents were getting stronger and more familiar the closer they got. Stiles stood and looked at Derek, taking his hand again. “Let’s go. It’s not safe…” he tugged on Derek’s hand to pull him back and away from the road. “It’s Brad and the others we exiled.”

Derek swore again. “Just what we needed.”

Stiles tugged Derek’s hand and started jogging with him quietly. “Stay quiet,” he whispered, zigzagging through the forest, footsteps almost feather light on the damp ground. “We’ll go to my den.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had plenty of practice at hiding.” Derek looked grim as they moved through the trees and brush.

Stiles’ senses were on high alert, scenting the air and scanning the forest as they moved. He refused to let go of Derek’s hand and led him about half a mile into the forest before stopping in front of a hill. “Okay we’re here,” he said and moved to a pile of brush. Stiles started pulling it off until a rock was revealed and he pushed it aside to reveal a hole that was just about as wide as Derek’s shoulders.

Derek wriggled his way into the hole and vanished, sounds of scuffling coming from within.

Stiles shoved his bag in and started covering their tracks outside of the den, running around the area to lead their scents away and backtracking on his scent trails. When he reached the den again he backed in and grabbed some brush to cover the hole with as he slid inside. The inside opened up to a spacious den, a lot larger than the entrance and comfortable enough for both of them. “Okay… we should be safe now.”

Derek was looking around the space, his eyes glowing in the darkness. “Reminds me of one of the places Laura and I hid out once.” He took off his pack and set it to the side, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Stiles placed his pack behind him and leaned against it. “Whenever I run I stay here if I'm staying outside of the walls. It's easily defensible and hidden. I remember when I first dug it out.” Stiles chuckled at the memory, shaking his head. “When I told Lydia about it she said I was nesting and making a place for a mate and pups.”

Derek snorted with laughter. “Never pictured giving birth in a den.” He shook his head a bit. “Never pictured giving birth at all, actually.” He shuffled closer to Stiles, pressing their sides together.

“I think it was part of me being in full shift,” he said, lifting his arm and wrapping it around Derek's shoulders. “I think my wolf thought my mate would be here as a fully shifted wolf too giving birth. It was just instinct.”

“Hopefully we won’t have to be in here for too long. If my heat starts out here, every Alpha in a two mile radius will smell me.” Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Maybe it _was_ stupid of me to come.”

“It wasn't. I wanted you with me here too. But if it does they won't be able to get into the den without going through me. The entrance is too small for them to even put up a real fight. Plus, I'll be feral in protecting you.”

“Unless you’re too busy wanting to knot me,” Derek pointed out. He stretched his legs out and slid down until he was lying, his head pillowed on his pack. “I still don’t feel like my heat is incoming, but knowing my luck…”

“I’m sure it’ll be a struggle, but I think my wolf will make the distinction of not wanting anyone else to get to you and knot you before me. My mind will be a little more clear with a threat around,” Stiles said, trying to assure Derek. He sighed and moved to snuggle up behind Derek, wrapping his arm around him and nuzzling the back of his neck. “We’ll be okay.”

“I trust you,” Derek said, grasping Stiles’ hand and tucking it up under his chin. He wriggled backwards, pressing closer to Stiles’ front.

“Get some sleep,” Stiles said softly, pressing a kiss to Derek’s neck. “I’ll stay awake and make sure we’re safe.”

Derek’s body relaxed, his breathing quickly turning deep and even, secure in the circle of Stiles’ arms.

Stiles listened to the sound of Derek’s heartbeat until his mate was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, quietly scenting Derek, pressing his nose to the back of Derek’s head to breathe him in. Stiles noticed Derek’s scent was a little richer and sweeter than usual and he could only imagine his heat would be coming soon.

***

Derek paced around the entrance to the den. He felt like he was suffocating in that dark little space and he had to stretch his legs. His nerves were frayed, and every sense was on high alert. He’d never been this jumpy in his life… maybe the time spent in Beacon Hills had made him complacent and being back outside its walls was just bringing those feelings back to the surface.

Stiles had left over an hour ago to run the perimeter again. There’d yet to be a path back to Beacon Hills clear of Alphas. Stiles had assured Derek that the pack would most likely have already sent out help when they hadn’t arrived back after a day. At this point if just felt like a waiting game.

His heat still hadn’t shown up, which had Derek ready to go into full-blown panic. It’d been a day or two late before, in dire circumstances when his wolf had recognized it was too dangerous, but that was rare. And the heats that followed had been the most agonizing of his life, Laura needing to be twice as attentive to him during recovery.

Derek was starting to wear a path into the ground and yet he kept up his relentless pacing. At least another thirty minutes went by before he felt Stiles coming back, the mate bond flaring the closer he got.

A whiskey colored wolf came into view moments later and Stiles yipped at Derek, coming up to his side and rubbing against his thighs.

Derek crouched down and buried his face in the fur around Stiles’ neck, breathing in his scent. He already felt more at ease, just being near his mate again. “Do we have a clear path home yet?” he asked.

Stiles whined softly and licked over Derek's neck. He nuzzled him and then nipped Derek gently in what had been Stiles’ cue to get into their den when he got back from his run.

Derek crouched down and moved back into the den, Stiles following closely behind him. He sat back down against the wall and watched as Stiles’ fur rippled and receded, pale freckled skin appearing in its place. “Hey you,” Derek said, smiling.

“Hey,” Stiles said, smiling up at Derek and crawling over to him. “I made sure to renew our scent trails away from the den but I still smelled the Alpha’s in the area. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Derek admitted. “I’m just expecting my heat to crash down on me and totally cripple me.”

“I’ll protect you,” Stiles promised. “Whatever it takes.”

“I know you will,” Derek said, pulling Stiles close. Despite it still being mid-day, he felt himself relaxing into sleep within moments, Stiles’ warmth and scent pulling him under.

Derek wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he found himself jerking awake violently, his shift coming suddenly and without warning. He didn’t know how he knew, but there was an alpha right outside their den. Without thinking, he snarled and charged out of the secluded space, tackling the intruder and taking them down, rolling through the grass. He found himself frenzied in his movements, thinking of nothing but protecting himself at all costs.

A voice shouted at him through his frenzy, hands gripping him tight and pulling at him. “Derek!! Derek! Stop!”

Derek snarled again, spit spraying from his mouth, snapping his fangs. He whirled and saw Stiles. The mate bond pulsed within him and he stopped immediately. “Stiles?” he asked, voice slurred around his fangs. “What happened?” He turned again to see Scott lying on the ground looking at him with wide eyes, Allison a few paces behind him.

“You attacked Scott,” Stiles said, worry filling his voice. Stiles’ hands were still on Derek, gripping him until his knuckles were white.

Allison moved to Scott's side and pulled him to his feet. “You okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Scott said, looking shaky. He brushed off his clothes, bits of bark and dirt clinging to them.

Derek shook his head, trying to clear it. He shifted back, feeling a low current of anxiety buzzing through him. “I don’t know why I did that… I just, felt threatened. Like I needed to protect myself. I couldn’t control it.”

“It's okay. Scotts okay. You're okay.” Stiles pulled Derek close and wrapped his arms around Derek.

Allison shifted from foot to foot, one hand on Scott, eyes shifting around. “We scouted the area. Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah… Just got held up by Brad and his lackies the past few days. I figured you guys would come looking eventually.”

“We ran into them,” Scott said. “They postured a bit with us and the rest of the pack, but ended up slinking off.” He was still eyeing Derek warily.

“I think we should get back as soon as possible,” Derek said. “I don’t like what happened to me. I want to find out what it means if I can.”

“We’ll go see Deaton as soon as we get back,” Stiles promised. He kissed Derek's temple. “Let me get our bags.” Stiles released Derek long enough to get their things from inside their den and covered it just like they'd found it. “Let's go.”

Derek nodded distractedly, his mind still racing with what he’d tried to do. He shouldered his pack and followed Stiles away from the den, keeping a respectful distance from Scott and Allison. He hoped he hadn’t broken the fragile bonds he’d formed with the rest of the pack in five seconds of lost control.

***

Stiles paced the exam room as they waited for Deaton to come in. As soon as they made it back to the community they'd come straight to Deaton’s office. Stiles stopped by the table Derek was sitting on and placed his hand on Derek's thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze. “How are you feeling?”

“Still jittery,” Derek said. “It still doesn’t feel like my heat is coming though.” He drummed his fingers on the table, brow furrowed.

“We’ll talk to Deaton about all of that. Maybe it just didn't come because of all the stress.” Stiles moved and shifted his body so he could wrap an arm around Derek, reaching through the bond to try and soothe his mate.

Derek's arms slid around Stiles’ waist, holding him close to his side. They just sat and breathed for a few moments, letting their emotions swirl together, calming them both.

The door to the exam room swung open a few minutes later, Deaton coming in with an enigmatic smile on his face. “How are you holding up, Derek?”

“I’d like to know what happened to me today,” Derek said, squeezing tighter around Stiles’ waist.

“I believe I have an explanation and the answer came from your blood test. You mentioned it’s been several weeks since you solidified your mate bond with Stiles?”

“Yeah. It's been a few weeks. We wanted to be bonded before Derek's next heat came, but it hasn't yet. It should have come while we were out in the den.” Stiles drew in a deep breath and let it out, wondering what was wrong with Derek's blood test.

Deaton nodded, like this confirmed something for him. “Well, Stiles, it appears that Derek will not be having a heat for a while now.” He turned to face Derek directly. “The blood test very positively showed that you’re pregnant.”

Derek’s face went white and his mouth dropped open.

Stiles felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Derek was - they were… pregnant. “How?” Stiles asked quietly. “I thought Derek could only get pregnant during a heat?” His arm tightened around Derek more.

“That’s a misconception. It’s rarer, but Omegas can become pregnant at any point. Just as women can become pregnant outside of ovulation.” Deaton looked from Derek to Stiles. “I’ll leave the two of you alone for a few minutes. Afterwards, I’d like to discuss setting up regular prenatal visits with Derek.” Deaton patted Stiles on the shoulder and went back out the door he came in.

Derek was still staring off into the middle distance, eyes a bit unfocused. He turned to look at Stiles, licking his lips. “I’m pregnant,” he whispered.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked softly, still holding Derek and watching him carefully.

“I’m just… in shock I think. I never thought this could happen this way…” He grasped Stiles’ hands. “Are you happy?”

“I'm surprised,” Stiles said honestly as he held Derek's hands back. “I mean I knew when you had your heat there was a major possibility that you would get pregnant.” Stiles looked down at Derek's hands, so many emotions mixed up inside of him. “But… I'm happy. I'm just worried about you. I know we never really talked about if you wanted kids.”

“I know this is soon and I’m scared and anxious and a million other emotions.” Derek rubbed his thumbs over Stiles’ hands. Then a smile slowly spread over his face. “And maybe I’m crazy because this is so new, but… I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life. I want this. I want this with you.”

Stiles looked up at Derek then, studying his face. The way Derek's smile reached his eyes soothed something in Stiles. Stiles felt a smile spread on his lips as well as warmth in his chest. “Yeah?” he asked Derek softly. When Derek nodded, Stiles leaned in and kissed him.

Derek’s arms held Stiles’ close, their chests pressed together. Between them was the promise of new life and a new future.

***

The next two weeks passed in a kind of haze to Derek. At the moment, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of unreality that he was growing an actual living being inside of him. At the same time, he was glowing with fierce pride that he was bringing a pup into the world for himself and his Alpha.

Stiles had suggested that they keep the pregnancy to themselves for a bit, their own little secret. Derek had been more than fine with that, but as the days passed, he felt more and more guilty for the way that he’d attacked Scott. He knew now that it was just his Omega instincts coming out, fiercely protecting his unborn child, even if he hadn’t consciously known about it himself yet.

The night before, he’d spoken to Stiles about having Scott and Allison over to explain. They already knew that there had been something off with Derek, but he felt like they deserved to know the full truth and Stiles had agreed.

At the moment, Stiles was out back, grilling venison steaks. Derek could hear his stomach rumbling, his appetite already increasing. He could only imagine what it would be like further along.

“How’s the food coming?” Derek called out the patio door. “Scott and Alison should be here soon.”

“Food is almost done,” Stiles called back, smiling over at Derek. “I made extra. You want some now?”

Derek went out the door, sliding the door shut behind him. He came up behind Stiles and nuzzled into the base of his neck. He groaned at the smell of the food from even closer. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Be adorable and smell delicious,” Stiles said and craned his neck to give Derek a peck. Stiles checked the meat and moved it over into a pan as it was finished.

“You smell just as delicious to me,” Derek said, licking a stripe up the side of Stiles’ neck, then nipping his jaw. “Taste pretty good too.” His mate bond pulsed, feeling the strength of Stiles’ love washing through him, his own affection swelling.

Stiles closed the grill and set his tongs aside, turning and wrapping his arms around Derek. “When Allison and Scott leave I’m gonna take you upstairs and lay you out,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s neck. “You know I love how you taste so much richer now that you’re pregnant with our pup.”

Derek groaned again, tilting his head back. “I love when you say things like that.” He’d never felt so desired in his life. Having a mate was what he’d always hoped it would be. Derek had almost given up hope of ever having a relationship like this; like the one he saw in his parents.

A soft growl settled low in Stiles’ throat as he kissed and sucked against Derek’s neck, scraping blunt teeth against his skin. He stopped and nuzzled Derek’s neck with a sigh. “Should head back inside. Scott and Allison will be here soon.” It sounded like Stiles was trying to convince himself rather than Derek that they needed to stop.

Derek pressed another kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Don’t worry. We have plenty of time later.” He rubbed his beard along Stiles’ neck before grinning at him and heading inside.

Stiles smiled and shook his head, grabbing the pan of meat and his tongs, following Derek back into their house. A short time later, there was a knock at the door.

Derek immediately felt his mood go a bit south, anxiety knotting at his stomach. He knew he had to explain to Scott and apologize, but there was the nagging doubt that he’d destroyed any chance of a friendly relationship with him. And possibly Allison as well, considering he’d attacked her mate and the father of her child right in front of her. He felt his palms start to sweat and he swallowed hard.

“I’ll get it,” Stiles said, coming up next to Derek. “Do you want to put the food on the table?”

“Sure,” Derek said, relieved for the momentary reprieve from decision-making. He placed the steaks on a platter and carried them to the dining room, along with a bowl of mashed sweet potatoes he’d prepared.

Stiles went to answer the door, the usual hugs and greetings filtering in through the house. Stiles led Allison and Scott into the dining room.  
  
“Hey, Derek,” Allison said, giving him a careful smile.

“Allison,” Derek said, smiling back tentatively. “How are you?”

“Good.” She nodded. “Scott and I are good.”  
  
“Let’s eat!” Stiles said, obviously trying to break the tension in the room.

Allison leaned in and whispered into Scott’s ear, too low for Derek to hear. Scott nodded and squeezed her hand. The two of them sat down opposite Stiles and Derek.

“Scott, would you like some potatoes?” Derek asked, holding the bowl out to him.

“Sure,” Scott answered amiably enough, accepting it and serving himself a generous portion.

Stiles took the bowl when it was passed to him and hefted some potatoes onto his plate, then passed around the meat as everyone served themselves. He reached a hand out to Derek’s and gave it a squeeze, glancing over at his friends. “So how has Jake been?”  
  
Allison looked up and smiled. “He’s good. My dad’s watching him tonight.”

Derek darted his eyes back and forth between Allison and Scott before he blurted out, “I’m pregnant.” He bit his lip and looked at Stiles, feeling his face flush.

Both Scott and Allison looked at Derek, surprise and shock evident on their faces. “You’re -”  
  
“Pregnant,” Stiles said and gave Derek’s hand another squeeze. “Um… we actually invited you over to tell you… and explain why Derek attacked Scott in the woods that day. It was instinct.”

“I am so sorry, Scott. I had no idea what I was doing. It was like I wasn’t even myself. “ Derek could only hope that apology was enough.

“You’re pregnant…” Scott said again. A beat went by before a huge grin came over his face. “That’s amazing!” He pushed his chair back and rushed around the table to pull Stiles up and into a bone-crushing hug.

Stiles laughed and wrapped his arms around Scott. “I know. We were surprised too,” he said as he pulled away. “Apparently Derek can get pregnant anytime outside of a heat too, so that’s good to know.” Stiles’ grin was blinding.  
  
Allison was up hugging Stiles too. “Congratulations,” she said and once they parted she moved towards Derek. “I could go for a hug if you’d care for one,” she told him softly.

Feeling relief, Derek opened his arms and pulled Allison close. His pack didn’t hate him. He had to keep reminding himself that not everyone was cruel and heartless… that what he and Laura experienced wasn’t all that people had to offer. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. She stepped back and squeezed his hands.

“I’m feeling left out,” Scott quipped, before he put a hand on Derek’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug too. “I was so worried, man. I thought you hated me or something.”

Derek found himself startled into a laugh. “Not a chance,” he said, feeling lighter than he had in days.

Once Derek was free, Stiles immediately pressed in close to Derek, one arm around him. “See… I told you they’d be okay,” Stiles told him quietly as Allison and Scott took their seats again.

Derek nodded, leaning his forehead against Stiles’ and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. “Thank you for making me a part of this pack.”

Stiles raised his hand to cup Derek’s cheek, smoothing this thumb over Derek’s stubble and kissed him softly. “Thank you for being my mate.”  
  
“So, when are we having a baby shower and having the pack over?” Allison asked, already eating again. “They’re going to be thrilled.”

Derek sat back down, holding Stiles’ hand under the table. “Well, we’ve decided we wanted to keep this to ourselves for a little while.”

Allison stopped eating and looked over to Derek then Stiles. “Is there something wrong with the baby?” Allison asked carefully.

“No,” Derek said quickly. “Deaton assures us that everything looks fine… we were just going to wait until after the first trimester to announce it. Just in case.”

Allison nodded and gave them a small smile. “How far along are you anyway?”

“Just over six weeks,” Derek said, taking a bite of steak. He nearly moaned at the texture, perfectly cooked.

Scott whistled under his breath. “Look out for morning sickness. It should be rearing its head any day now for you.” He nudged Allison. “Remember how bad you had it?”

Allison glared over at Scott. “Don't scare him.” Then she looked over at Derek. “It wasn't _that_ bad…”  
  
“With how much Derek’s appetite has picked up I don't know if he’s going to get it like that…” Stiles made a face and looked at Scott.

“In that case, I’m just going to enjoy what I’m able to eat now,” Derek said, shoveling more steak in his mouth.

Stiles laughed softly at that. “There’s plenty more where that came from,” he assured Derek.

Chuckling around his mouthful, Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand again, basking in the companionship of pack and the acceptance of friends.

***

Stiles paced around outside of his dad’s house, not really sure if he should go in. He’d promised Derek that they wouldn't tell the pack about the baby yet, but this was his _dad_. He wasn't just pack. And Stiles wanted to tell his dad. He just wasn't sure how his dad was going to take the news. It wasn't like they’d ever talked about Stiles having kids. It had never really been on the table before as it was. Stiles sighed and opened the screen door, heading into the house. “Dad?”

“In the living room,” Stiles father called. “Come on in.”

Stiles let the screen door close behind him and he walked into the living room. “Hey…”

Stiles’ father was sitting in an armchair, book open on his lap. He looked up and furrowed his brow at the expression on Stiles’ face. “Is something wrong?’

“No?” Stiles said, knowing he didn't sound too convincing. He moved to sit across from his dad in another chair and sighed. “Not really. I just… I came to talk to you.”

Stiles’ father closed the book and set it to the side, leaning forward in his chair. “I know that tone,” he said. “What did you do?”

Stiles tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. He reminded himself that him and Derek were excited about the baby and it wasn't a bad thing. Stiles licked his lips, looking up from his hands and to his dad. “Um… well… you’re going to be a grandfather.”

The Sheriff blinked a few times. “I’m sorry, did I just hear you correctly?”

Stiles swallowed against the lump rising in his throat. “You’re going to be a grandfather?”

“Is that a question?” Stiles’ dad looked both shocked and thrilled. “Or a statement.”

“I, uh. Derek’s pregnant.” Stiles felt his nervousness bubble up inside of him again as he watched his dad. “Almost 7 weeks along.”

“And you’re only telling me this now?!” His dad stood up and tugged Stiles out of his chair. “What were you thinking?” He crushed Stiles to him in a hug, laughing.

Stiles felt relief wash over him as he hugged his dad back. “We just found out not too long ago,” he said and squeezed him. “And it just kind of happened, but we’re happy about it.”

“Well, I’m happy for you both. You’re a fantastic Alpha and you’ll make a fantastic father.” He clapped Stiles on the shoulder, his eyes shining with emotion.

“Aw, dad. Don't cry,” Stiles said and smiled, chuckling softly. He knew what his dad was thinking, that he wished his mother were here with them so she could be a grandma too.

His dad didn’t respond, just pulled Stiles close again, clutching at the back of his shirt.

Stiles squeezed him and rubbed his hand over his dad’s back. “We’re going to wait until the first trimester is over to tell the rest of the pack, but I wanted you to know,” he said softly.

“Thank you for telling me.” His dad squeezed him close a final time, before stepping back and clearing his throat. “This is going to change everything about your life, Stiles. And I’ll always be here to support you.”

“I know, dad.” Stiles smiled and let out his breath slowly. “And I know it’ll be difficult, but I can't wait to be a dad. And Derek’s really happy, too.”

“You need to bring him by again.” He sat back down in his armchair. “You can spoil us both and make us dinner.”

“I will. Or you can always come over.” Stiles shifted there, wondering what he was going to tell Derek. He hadn't exactly told him he was going to tell his dad. Today. “Oh… before I forget… I was going to ask you if you had anything of mine from when I was a baby? I mean, we’re going to start making a nursery soon.”

“Your mother kept a few things. I managed to save them in the attic, thankfully. Why don’t you bring Derek over to look through them together? Decide what you want to take?”

“Yeah… okay,” Stiles said and nodded. “I’ll talk to him about coming over for dinner maybe this week. He’s starting to have morning sickness so I guess we’ll see how he takes to the food.”

“Just let me know, so I can make sure I’m not working.” Stiles’ dad reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you came by today.”

“Me too,” Stiles said with a grin. “I should go check on Derek. I don't like leaving him alone for too long.” Stiles released his dad’s hand and gave him a quick hug. “See you later grandpa!”

***

Derek stretched out in one of the comfy chairs near the library windows. The morning reading class had left and he was taking a short break while Lydia was out grabbing lunch. Despite feeling more tired than usual, he’d been enjoying spending his time relaxing with Stiles. Even so, he’d felt restless and wanted to get back to work. As far as he knew, the rest of the pack just thought he’d had a particularly rough heat being outside the walls and he’d needed time to recuperate.

As he turned the pages of his book, he thought idly about what he and Stiles could bring to Stiles’ father’s house. They’d been invited for dinner, but Derek didn’t want to show up empty handed.

He craned his head when he heard the door open, but it was only Lydia, a canvas lunch bag over her arm.

“I brought lunch,” she said with a warm smile. “I hope you’re craving chicken salad sandwiches since that’s what Jackson made for us.” She put the bag down on the table next to Derek and started fishing out the food. “He also made some kind of pasta tuna dish. Or some kind of fish…”

As soon as Lydia pulled the sandwiches out and the smell wafted over him, Derek’s stomach rolled. Without pausing to say anything, he rocketed out of the chair and outside the library, gasping in the fresh air. It didn’t do any good and he found himself emptying the contents of his stomach in one of the bushes, sweat beading his forehead.

When he was done, he stayed bent over, hands planted on his knees as he breathed heavily.

Lydia came out moments later and crossed her arms, looking Derek over. “Are you okay?”

“Just… nauseous. The smell of the fish upset my stomach.” He spit out some foulness and stood up, his head swimming a bit. “I think I’m alright now.”

“You’re nauseous…” Lydia stood there, staring at Derek, brows raised. “Werewolves don't get nauseous, unless…”

Derek swallowed and rubbed a hand over his forehead, brushing his sweaty hair back. He looked at Lydia, not saying anything, but pretty sure it was all showing on his face anyway.

“You’re pregnant?” Lydia asked quickly in a whisper, eyes roaming Derek’s face. “Does Stiles know?”

“Of course he knows,” Derek said. “Even if he hadn’t been with me when I found out, he’d figure something like that out in half a second.” He scrubbed his mouth on his arm and grimaced. “I guess lunch isn’t happening.”

“I can put lunch up,” she said softly. “I have some water inside and I can walk you home.”

“Thanks, Lyds.” Derek followed her inside and accepted a glass of water, sipping it slowly. “I’ve never been nauseous before.” Derek said. “I don’t envy humans for that.”

“Thankfully weres never get sick,” Lydia said and packed up their lunch. “I remember Allison couldn't keep anything down for a long time except ginger tea. I practically stocked her fridge with ginger.”

“That works?” Having experienced full-blown nausea once, he wasn’t looking forward to repeating the experience. Not if he could help it.

“It works for some, mint works for others. I guess it just depends on what your stomach likes.” Lydia shrugged and shouldered her bag. “Let’s get you home. I’ll go by Isaac’s and pick up some mint and ginger to bring over later if you’d like.”

“That’s sweet of you.” He gave her a tired smile and followed her out of the library again. She locked up behind them and started down the sidewalk towards Stiles’ house. After they’d walked a bit, Derek broke the silence. “We weren’t trying to hide the pregnancy from the pack.”

Lydia gave a ‘hmm’ sound, glancing at Derek. “Stiles is already in big trouble for not letting me know he was expecting his first pup with you.”

“And I’m not?” Derek asked, teasing.

“Stiles knows better. We have, after all, known each other all our lives. And he knows how much I’ve been wanting to plan another baby shower since Allison had Jake.”

“Well, if you’d like to yell at him, I’m pretty sure he’s home right now. I can smell him from here.” Derek nudged her a bit and laughed. He felt a bit evil for siccing her on Stiles, but he knew it was all good-natured.

“I just might,” she said, a look of amusement coming over her face.

“Well, come on in then,” Derek said, grinning. He walked up to the front door and opened it.

“Derek?” Stiles called out. “What're you doing home early?” he asked, coming into the living room.

Lydia stood next to Derek, her arms cross and a dangerous look on her face. “Stiles Stilinski,” she said, voice low. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Uhhhh… hi?” Stiles asked, looking over to Derek with a look of confusion. “Did something happen?”

Derek bit his lips and fought a smile.

“Oh, nothing much.” Lydia walked in and dropped her bag on the couch. “Just the little matter of you not telling me you and Derek were expecting.”

“Derek!” Stiles said looking from Derek to Lydia. “Now everyone is going to know.”

Derek’s lips twitched and he started laughing. “I swear I didn’t tell her. She guessed.”

“She's not a werewolf. She couldn't have _just_ guessed.” Stiles sighed. “Great. So when should I expect the entire pack to descend upon my house?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I figured it out when just the smell of lunch sent him running to decorate the bushes outside the library with his stomach contents.” She walked over to Stiles and grabbed his hands. “Everything else aside… I’m very happy for you. Both of you.” She pulled Stiles close and hugged him tightly.

Derek moved to the couch and sat down next to Lydia’s bag. “So I’m not going to have to watch Stiles be eviscerated by your nails?”

“Not today, anyway.” Lydia sniffled, before her lips turned up into a smile.

“Now I just have to be on alert for a stealthy banshee attack,” Stiles said. “But seriously though. We weren't telling anyone.” Stiles paused and looked at Derek. “You threw up in the bushes?”

Derek felt his face flush. “I didn’t want to throw up inside the library.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Lydia said, sitting down next to Derek on the couch.

Stiles’ face scrunched up and he shuddered. “Gross. Let’s hope you can make it to the bathroom cause I don't want to clean up vomit in the house.”

“Thanks for your support,” Derek said wryly. “Let's hope our baby never spits up. For your sake.”

“Baby spit up is different than adult vomiting…” Stiles shuddered again. “So glad Jackson fixed his booze and I don’t get hangovers anymore.”

“Ugh, don't remind me.” Lydia reached out and gave Derek's thigh a pat. “Anyway, I need to be getting back to the library. I'll tell your afternoon classes you were needed at home.” Lydia stood and gave Stiles another quick hug, waved goodbye to Derek and picked up her bag before heading out the door.

Derek sat on the couch, feeling a bit awkward. “I hope you don't mind she figured it out.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Eventually they’re all going to know when the baby’s heart starts beating. That’ll be… in a week or two?” Stiles looked over to Derek and gave a soft smile. “So much for keeping it a secret until the first trimester is over, huh?”

“As long as the baby’s healthy, I don’t care who knows,” Derek said. He scooted over and made room for Stiles on the couch.

Stiles moved to sit next to Derek. “Me too.” He wrapped an arm around Derek and kissed his head. “Do you want me to make you some soup for lunch?”

“That sounds great.” Derek’s stomach rumbled, despite his earlier sickness. “Do I have more pampering to look forward to?”

“At least for the next nine months,” Stiles said with a chuckle. He stood up and offered Derek his hand. “Let's get you something to eat.”

Letting Stiles pull him to his feet, Derek leaned forward and gave Stiles a quick kiss, lacing their fingers together and following him to the kitchen.

***

Stiles sat with boxes spread around him, smiling and flipping through a photo album. “I'm surprised all this stuff is still up here,” he said, running a finger over a worn photo. “This is my mom.” Stiles carefully scooted over to show Derek.

Derek hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder and peered down. “She’s beautiful,” he commented. “You look a lot like her.”

Stiles smoothed his finger over his mother's hair and the little baby in her arms. “My dad always says that. I think after she died it was hard for him to look at me for a long time because he'd see her and not me.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek's temple. “What do you think about naming the baby after our mothers if it's a girl?”

Cocking his head to look at Stiles, Derek smiled, soft and fond. “I think that’s a great idea.” He leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

“Any idea if it's a boy?” Stiles asked, leaning against Derek and turning the page.

Derek’s lips twitched. “Could always pass on your real first name,” he said, eyes wide and innocent.

A horrified laugh burst from Stiles. “I am not cursing our son with my real first name. Try again.”

Derek was silent for a few moments, contemplative. “Maybe James? It was my little brother’s name. He was only six years old when…” He trailed off, snuggling closer to Stiles.

“I like that…” Stiles turned enough to wrap his arm around Derek and drew him in closer. “We can name him James if it's a boy.”

“Thank you,” Derek whispered, voice soft. He looked into Stiles’ eyes, whatever he saw there making him lean in and kiss him just as softly.

Stiles smiled into the kiss, warmth filling his chest as he felt Derek's love through their bond. When Derek jerked away from the kiss, Stiles frowned, feeling how surprised Derek felt. “Did I do something?”

“No, no, it wasn’t you,” Derek said quickly. His brow was furrowed and he stared down at himself. “I think I might have felt it move.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, his own surprise filling his voice. He reached a hand out and placed it on Derek's small belly. “Is it moving now?”

“I don’t think so,” Derek said then jumped again. “Wait, there it was!”

Stiles looked down at Derek's belly and rubbed it over his shirt. “I can't feel it,” he said and leaned down to look at Derek's belly. “Hi baby. Are you kicking daddy?”

“It feels… almost like a minnow darting around inside me. Just a quick flash and then it’s gone.” Derek’s face was filled with wonder. “I can feel it right here.” He pointed to the lower right side of his belly.

Stiles smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Derek's belly in the spot he was pointing at. “I can't feel it moving but I can hear its heartbeat quicken when it's active. I guess I'll have to wait until your belly is bigger.” Stiles stared at Derek's belly, silently willing himself super powers so he could feel their baby moving.

Derek reached out and stroked his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Their bond pulsed again, waves of fondness coming from Derek to wrap around Stiles like a physical blanket. “If the baby’s anything like you, I’m guessing the kicks will get more energetic and fast,” Derek teased.

Stiles chucked and turned his head to kiss Derek's palm. “Let's hope not because I don't want you to be miserable and our baby using your organs as a punching bag.”

“Oh god, don’t even say that.” Derek groaned, but he was laughing at the same time.

Stiles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. “I apologize in advance.”

“You’re forgiven,” Derek said, rubbing his nose against Stiles’.

Stiles grinned against Derek's lips, moving his hands to Derek's hips and tugging him until Derek was straddling his lap. “I love you. I'm so excited for this baby I can't even express it,” he said, trying to convey his feelings through the bond.

Derek let his arms circle Stiles’ shoulder, dragging his fingertips across Stiles’ back. “I know the feeling.” He dropped his head so he could nuzzle at Stiles’ neck and jaw. “I feel like more than anything, this is what I was looking for all those years on the move. Why I came back here in the first place. Somehow, I knew this was where I’d find my home again.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and pressed a kiss to Derek's shoulder before rubbing his cheek there. “You're the best thing that's happened to me. I don't think I would have found this with anyone else if you hadn't come back. It was always going to be you for me.”

Derek pressed his face to Stiles’ head, kissing his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Derek. More than anything.” Stiles smiled at his mate and nuzzled Derek's neck. “So how many pups do you want,” he teased, rubbing Derek's back as he scent marked him.

Derek hummed and tipped his head back to give Stiles more room. “I grew up in a big family,” he said. “Part of me always hoped I’d be able to have that again.”

“Does that mean like twenty pups or five,” Stiles asked, chuckling. He rubbed his cheek over Derek's neck and then kissed his pulse point.

Derek laughed. “Not twenty,” he said, emphatic. “Maybe three or four.”

“Sounds perfect to me. Plus, I'm sure the pack will provide the rest.” Stiles gave Derek a gentle tap on his butt. “We need to find that crib for the nursery. My dad said it was up here somewhere.”

Derek mock groaned, then levered himself off Stiles’ lap and stood up, brushing bit of dust and cobwebs off his jeans. “Pretty soon I’ll need help doing that.”

“I'll carry you around if I have to,” Stiles said with a laugh. “Remember your mate is a big strong Alpha. You won't have to worry about me caring for you.” Stiles stood up and gave Derek another kiss. “By the way… Don't ask me how but apparently Allison is pregnant and I think Erica and Boyd are trying. Erica said our pup needed pups it's age to play with.”

“That’s great,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “All I want is for them to have the experience I had as a kid. A big pack with always someone there for them. To be with them and play with them. To love them.”

Stiles held Derek's hand and walked him over you the dusty wooden crib in the corner. He smiled down at it and ran his free hand over the edge, then looked back to Derek. “They'll have all of that and more,” Stiles promised. “We're bringing our pup into a new world that we've built for them. They're not going to want for anything.”

“I believe you,” Derek said. He reached out to touch the crib, fingers ghosting down the side.

Another smile spread on Stiles’ lips as he watched Derek studying the crib, his own hand moving to place it over Derek's. The future was laid out before them and Stiles could picture his family, his pack, large and happy. He couldn't wait to give it all to Derek; to share in the future with his mate. Stiles nuzzled Derek's neck and placed a kiss behind his ear. “Let's get this home.”

“Home,” Derek echoed, linking their fingers together and holding on tight.

It was everything that Stiles had ever wanted. It was perfect.


End file.
